The Room
by mewmew156
Summary: You move into a new house where something starts to spook you a year after you are settled in. What happens when this spook gets violent? Its up to your friends to help you get over this tought time. SI,BDSM,BP,Tort,ToysIts better then it sounds
1. The House…

I don't own YuYu Hakusho, that privilege and pleasure belong both to Togashi Yoshihiro-san. And I thank him graciously for it and now without further ado….ENJOY THE FIC!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U 

Horror One: The House….

You had been sitting in the same car for around 8 hours straight. Currently your head was thrown back and to one side, one knee in the air supported by the seat in front of you, an arm resting on the knee and the other laying across your stomach. You'd fallen asleep for the umpteenth time only an hour ago.

"We're here!" the woman that you hated to call your mother said happily.

Slightly annoyed to hear her voice so happy and loud, you woke from your slumber and glanced out the window. From what you saw passing by, it seemed like an ok neighborhood…kinda dead and boring but that's because the only people you saw outside were toddlers and parents. You hated it already. Mediocre houses went by; some white, some brick, some yellow, one even a grayish blue. Your dad parked the van in front of a yellow house in the middle of the road you were on. You didn't even catch the road sign. It seemed alright…as far as average houses went. Your family wasn't exactly rich, but you weren't poor neither. You sighed; you hated leaving your friends behind. Despite where you'd been had been in the middle of nowhere, you still had some good friends there. But like the young teen you were, you had absolutely no say in the decision. You actually hated your mom for even posing the option even though she knew you knew you had no choice but to go. The bitch, you thought.  
Your dad put the brakes on, slid the van into park, and cut the engine. The whole family filed out of the car, although you'd beg to argue the use of 'family'. First out was you dad, the tall six foot something man, then you mom, who you so spitefully called "Mommy Dearest". Next out was the two most annoying shit heads you had in your book, AKA your little brother and sister. Then was one of your older brothers and finally you. You looked around indifferently as you stretched out your limbs. After a few pops and cracks, you were limber once more and ready to trek through the house. You walked down to the end of the driveway and looked over the house.  
The garage was a double, two-door brick attachment to the house. It came out a little further than the rest of the building. To the left of the garage was the front door and a narrow porch. Your 'family' was already crowding on the porch waiting for your dad to open the door. He did and you walked up the way and into the house after the others. Upon stepping through the door, you were immediately in the living room. About ten paces in and to the left of you was a small open space and a door. This would be used as a dinning room and the door led to, as your father said, the bonus room. To the right about a pace forward was the kitchen; a small one at that. There was a window in the kitchen that overlooked the air conditioning unit. As the rest looked among the first three meager spaces, you ventured on and went into the back rooms. Two and a half steps past the kitchen was a small full bathroom to the right. You peeked in; sink, mirror, toilet, bath and shower. You went on to the end of the short hall where there was a corner and then a room a bit to the left. The master bedroom, you figured. You walked in it was only a bit bigger than your last room you had before moving. The bathroom was the same size as the one you passed but it did have double closets. A whole wall of closed actually. Not much of a walk in, more like a step in and walk across. But why were you complaining? It wasn't going to be your room.  
You walked out and to the right of you was another two rooms. The first, beside the master bedroom, was smaller and also had a full wall of double closets but only one window as the master bedroom had two. Yawning boredly, you continued to the last bedroom. Nothing special at all. Right next to the door to the left was a single small closet and straight ahead was a window. It was the smallest of all the rooms yet. You heard feet behind you and knew that the others were checking out the back rooms too. You sighed and went back towards the kitchen and saw the garage door. You opened it and stepped into the concrete box. There was a hook up for a washer and dryer in the far right corner, small engines for the automatic door opener, a water heater of sorts and that's all that stood out because it was, in fact, empty. You walked back into the kitchen and closed the door behind you then went to the bonus room door.  
Your old house had been a comfortable two story. You loved the stairs. Often you'd fall asleep on the dividing platform or play with your cat, which to your dismay and mommy dearest's mirth you had to get rid of. Every cat you ever had mysterious got loose or killed. One cat did you proud, scared mommy dearest real good. But, like every other cat, was booted out the house. It was actually funny looking back on it. You'd brought another cat to the front door but you noticed that Kittie, wasn't too pleased with her. You let her go but dumbass mommy dearest told you to bring it back. Kittie was pissed and knew exactly who to go after to express her point. Quite literally. She turned on mommy dearest and she ran through the house screaming. Her dumbass had locked my brother and I out the house and still called for help. Eventually, she managed to trap the cat in the welcome area that separated the front door and garage from the rest of the house. The cat was like a fluffer; her fur stood on end as she let the anger slip away with her being frustrated at having been trapped. We had to get rid of her, but she did me damn proud; cut up mommy dearest's ankle real good. Now she's afraid of all my cats .

"Can't wait for the rest of us can you?" the voice you hated with a passion sounded off.  
You growled lowly, "Well you people move to slow."  
"We are not 'people' we are your damn family and you will speak to me in that manner, damn it."  
"Whatever," you said boredly, tuning her out to the best of your ability. 

Without even waiting for her, you opened the door and stepped in. There was a square or nothing and then to the right a flight of stairs went straight up, not around the corner like your old house, and there was no landing to snooze on. With a heavy sigh, you began up the stairs. You leaned on the chest high wall that stopped people from falling down the stairs while in the room and looked around. It was the biggest in the house, most certainly. Two windows side by side, two ceiling fans, and a hexagonal-shaped room. More like a prism, too, though. You kinda liked it. It was as separate from the rest as you were going to get and it was big enough to house your large bed and furniture and still have room to spare.

"Dibs on this room," you said boredly and sat on the floor in the middle of the room, proving your claim.

The rest of your family came up the stairs and looked around. The annoying pests ran around and mommy dearest looked out the window. Your older brother tried to stake his claim but you already had it. You laid back on the floor and crossed your arms behind your head and stared at the ceiling. Your dad appeared in your view and playfully stepped on your stomach. 

"You like?" he asked.  
"Its fine I guess, long as I get this room," you replied.

Your dad and eldest brother were the only two people you actually loved like family. There were five kids in all, you being the middle child. You were most like your father and eldest brother, so they somewhat had an understanding to you, therefore you had a stronger bond with them. The others, as far as you cared, could burn in hell. Mommy dearest and you never got along. You had nothing in common, she insulted you ever chance she got, she didn't give a shit who you were as long as you respected her. But to get respect you must also give it, correct? She couldn't dish any out so neither could you. Your father gave you enough respect and said it was to cover for mommy dearest, but you'd be damned if you let it work like that. The most his respect got her was you not cussing her out or just leaving the whole damn family.

"This'll be James' room," mommy dearest said.  
"What the-" you started, pissed already.  
"But has already called for it," your dad said hushing you.  
"I don't care. James is the oldest and biggest so he get the big room."

You growled and mumbled curses under your breath. You got up and left the rest. You mumbled something about being in the car to your dad and went down the stairs, two at a time, as you always did. You walked straight out the house and leaned against the back of the van.

"Damn bitch…always trying to piss me off….oh how I fucking hate her guts…and her scent…oh my god!" you muttered.

You went on talking and mumbling to yourself how she must wake up everyday looking for new ways to piss you off that you didn't notice someone calling to you. You looked up to see a really tall guy with orange hair and black eyes. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt that said "Dir En Grey" on it and a picture of five guys. He called out to you again.

"Hey, you're new here, aren't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah," you said and began walking down the driveway to meet him.  
"So what's your name? I'm Kuwabara."  
". Nice to meet you. I was thinking I'd be the only teen here, thank god I'm not," you said.  
"Yeah. I've got some other friends I could take you to meet sometime later when you're all settled in. you know, help you get a feel for the neighborhood, and hang out with," Kuwabara said.  
"That'd be cool, great, thanks Kuwabara," you smiled to him.  
"Not a problem, anything to help a cutie like yourself," he winked at you.  
You tittered a bit, "Thanks, I guess."  
"Do you know when you'll be moving in? Maybe I can get the guys and we could help you hook up your room or something," Kuwabara said.  
"I think it'll be on Thursday. Yeah, that's when the movers will get here with my stuff."  
"Cool so I'll see you on Thursday," he said.  
"Yeah, Thursday it is," you smiled. "Later Kuwabara."  
"Bye ," he waved and continued on his way.

You sauntered back up the driveway thinking to yourself. Not bad, you thought. He seems nice. Wonder who his friends are, what they look like. Go , not even twenty minutes here and you already got a friend. You laughed to yourself for the stupid cheer. Then smiled to yourself, that boy, Kuwabara had actually made you forget you were mad at mommy dearest. But as soon as you thought it, your anger and hatred for her flared back to life. You scowled and was about to mumble to yourself when your father called you in.

"Yes?" you called back.  
"You get to have the room," he said, "But after your brother moves out."  
"But, that'll take forever!" you protested.  
"He said he plans to move very soon," he reassured tiredly.

Your said older brother came out then. You glared at him.

"Fine, I guess you don't want the room," he said. "I was gonna let you have it."  
"How do you mean?" you asked.  
"I don't need a big room since I'm moving out soon anyway. Besides, all that stuff you got will be a pain to carry up and down the stairs when I leave," he explained.  
"What's the deal? You're never this giving," you said suspicious.  
"No deal, no gimmicks. Just the room," he said.  
"Fine," you said, still untrusting, "I'll take the room."

Needless to say you didn't exactly trust everything your family had to say. All, except your eldest brother and father, had lied to you numerous times before so you grew quite fed up with it. You trusted your mom less than you'd trust a million serial killers. Actually, you could count on them to do their job, but never mommy dearest. Maybe its best that your childhood remain a black fuzz to you. Perhaps its better not knowing your fatalistic, demoralized mind could have once been innocent not too long ago. Your memory cut off from you about around the age of 13; you were now 16. The rest is just a blur, you can't remember a single thing from your so-called childhood. Even home videos don't stir anything. You were pretty sure that you had started your moral degradation around the age of 8 but couldn't quite remember. So you didn't dwell or bother to strain. If you couldn't remember it, you shouldn't. Makes no difference now then it did three years ago.  
But still, you wondered what could have made your brother change his mind. You knew for sure it wasn't anything mommy dearest said, and you doubt your father had anything to do with it. You were absolutely positive it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. Something was up…something you weren't sure of yet. But you still accepted the room. It was after all, the one you'd chosen. No need to let your paranoia get the best of you yet.

"Alright, lets head back to the hotel and then on Thursday we move in," you dad said and got everyone out the house and into the car.

You got back in to your seat, which was still warm, and reclined back. Thinking about how much you trusted your family, how much you hated mommy dearest, and who Kuwabara would bring for you to meet. Before you could get far in your thoughts, mommy dearest addressed you. You ignored her at first, your eyes being closed feigning sleep.

"I know you're awake, you little shit. I hope you're happy to get the room you wanted," she said.  
"If that's what you wanna call it, knock yourself out," you said.

Please do, save me the trouble, you thought. You couldn't help it, a smile came to your face when you thought of teaching her a thing or two. You mind raced and went back to the day Kittie attacked her. Kittie was no doubt one of your favorite cats. She was a full black cat with yellowish green eyes. None of your cats had ever been fixed or declawed. Aside from the constant being in heat thing, you loved the claws. You often played rough with them, getting scratched and bleeding every now and again. But the thought of Kittie sinking her nails into mommy dearest's ankle brought you such joy. You knew you'd never get the chance, unless you really lost it one day, which you didn't doubt would happen, so you envied that cat to no end. She may be gone, but she is still with you. Mommy dearest saw you smiling and inquired as to why.

"Why are you so happy?"  
"Just thinking back to how I used to play with Kittie on the stairs," you said uncaringly, even though you were thinking of dealing pain to her.  
"Oh, that black bitch," she scoffed, "Good riddance."  
"Funny how she did just seem to disappear," you said bitterly.  
"Must have gone out the door," mommy dearest replied just as bitter.  
"Just like all my other cats," you glared.  
"Keep it up and I'll make your life a living hell," she nearly spat at you through the rear-view mirror.  
"Enough, just stay quiet," you dad said tiredly.

Mission accomplished, bitch, you thought. I already live in Hell. Having to smell your scent, hear your annoying screech of a voice…I'm sure I'd melt or burn like acid if you touched me. Your thoughts continued to wander as you closed your eyes and drowned out everything else. A song popped up in your head so you sung it to yourself.  
Your father was always breaking up possible fights when he was around. When he wasn't, you had to count on yourself not to go at her with a hammer or anything else, damage causing and easy to reach, like a screwdriver. You smiled as you pictured hacking her away with a hammer. Then scattering severed limbs in different places…like down the toilet, into the food processor, into a wood chipper, and then setting whatever was left on fire. Ah, but alas, you can't do that until you truly go mad, and uninhibited. When you lose control over your building insanity. When she or her little piss-off daughter push you over that last edge. You were on the edge of the edge; it couldn't be much longer now.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U 

Joanna: That was chapter one, just an intro so you could get a feel for the house. Next chapter you move into your room and meet Kuwabara's friends. Weird things may start happening, but I won't spoil anything.  
Read and review! And if you're wondering this is not a reader Kuwabara fic! I don't know if there will be a relationship yet. But its definitely not with Kuwabara.


	2. Fire Ants?

Joanna:By the way if your wondering how I got 2 chapters in 1 day its because I already have the first 6 chapters my friends had to read it first

Joanna: Ok, so that was the intro chapter. Hopefully in this one, it'll creep ya out a bit Although I wouldn't suggest this story for the paranoid ;

Tsuko: Joanna doesn't own YuYu Hakusho, that privilege and pleasure belong both to Togashi Yoshihiro-san. And I thank him graciously for it

Joanna: Good, now ENJOY THE FIC!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Horror 2: Fire Ants?

It was now Thursday. The day of moving in and also the day that you'd meet more friends. The packers had come early, around 8:30 so you'd have to get started without the guys, guessing they were probably in school. After receiving the call, your dad had everybody file back into the van and off you went again. You still didn't trust your brother's reasons for handing over the bonus room, its been days and you hadn't figured out. You tried confronting him about it, but he just said he was moving and had no use for it. You asked him why he didn't just take it to piss you off, and he smiled and ask, would I do that? You left it at that and went back to your bed in the hotel.  
You decided not to dwell on it, but it was definitely not going to be soon forgotten. It was at the back of your mind, your subconscious still trying to figure it out. Meanwhile you were thinking about what time school would let out and when Kuwabara and his friends would be over. In about 20 minutes, you were in the driveway again. Or as close as you were going to get. The packer's truck did take up a lot of space. Your dad used the automatic garage opener and opened both garage doors. He handed you the key and you opened the front door. You pocketed the key and set the door jam in place so it wouldn't close while you or someone else were getting through with furniture.  
The packer's began to unload the truck, leaving things in the garage as asked, but only you asking for assistance getting things up to your room did they venture into the house. First up was your large king sized bed. Two men got the mattress and frame while you carried the head board up. They set it in the middle of the room and you leaned the headboard against it and went back downstairs for the other stuff. Next up was a large oak office desk where your computer would sit on, then a dark mahogany bookcase, an old entertainment center, a large speaker, a light wood dresser and mirror, and a few miscellaneous boxes. Some of which contained your radio, stereo, computer, books, and other knickknacks. You thanked the men for their help as they headed down the stairs. You pretty much packed up all your stuff so you knew you had all the boxes you'd need.  
You looked around the room with the stuff arranged in the middle. The only problem you saw was that this room had no closet. That may be a problem, you thought. But for another day. You stared at your stuff for a while, picturing where you wanted everything and then got to work. As you moved the entertainment center back into the wall, you felt something. Something weird. Something that made your back itch, like fire ants were marching along with sticky feet so that it pulled skin when they moved their tiny legs. You stopped and looked around. There was nothing there. No one at all to acount for the weird feeling. But just in case you walked to the wall that edged the stairs and peered over it….no one. What the hell, you thought. You shrugged it off and moved your book case next to the entertainment center and you felt it again. The fuck, you thought. You looked all around; out the window, on the stairs, around all the furniture. Still nothing.

"This is stupid, why I am I getting all jumpy suddenly?" you asked yourself.

Again you shrugged it off as you put the large speaker against the far right corner of the room a few feet by the window. Then you tried to move the bed into place against it but couldn't. You sighed and put the headboard against the wall and the speaker, that way you knew the bed would go there. You pushed the dark mahogany computer desk by the stairs against the wall, not exactly in front of the stairs, but one could still see the computer from the bottom if they lean to the wall. You heard the doorbell and was dashing down the stairs before mommy dearest or anyone else had a chance to answer it. You opened the door and saw Kuwabara with three other guys smiling. You stepped out and greeted them, closing the door behind you.

"Hey Kuwabara," you smiled at him.  
"Hey, . These are the guys I told you about. You guys know who you are, introduce yourselves," Kuwabara replied.  
"Name's Yusuke," a guy a bit shorter than Kuwabara said; he had on jean shorts and a light blue shirt one, his hair was slicked back, and he had the deepest brown eyes you'd ever seen.  
"And I'm Kurama," a taller than Yusuke, shorter then Kuwabara, redhead said; he had on some jeans with a white shirt and a orange jacket over it. His eyes sparkled emerald, as though they were carved from the said stone.  
"He's Hiei. He's quiet until he sizes someone up, or has something smart to say," Yusuke said motioning to the shortest of the group; a spiky black haired guy, with a white starburst. He had on black jeans and a dark, dark blue loose t-shirt as well as a bandana over his forehead. His eyes were as red as warm blood.  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm ," you introduced yourself.  
"Do you need help unpacking or anything? Then maybe we could take you out on the town. Show you the ropes here," Yusuke said.  
"Actually, I'm pretty much done unpacking," you said, "But I could use some more muscle to get everything in place."  
"We'd be glad to help," Kurama said.  
"Cool, come on in, my rooms upstairs," you said and lead them to your room.

You all went upstairs. You sat on the computer desk as they looked over your stuff.

"Wow, that's a big bed," Yusuke said. "Mind if I sit on it?"  
"Long as you help me move it over there to the headboard," you said.  
"Ok," Yusuke said, "Come on then."  
"Now?" you asked.  
"Yeah," he said. "Come on."

You hopped off the desk and went over to the bed. Yusuke had a bottom corner while you had the other, and Kurama stood by the headboard to make sure that you didn't miss the connectors. Kuwabara went to one side and Hiei on the opposite and lifted the bed while Yusuke and you pushed it. Kurama called the connectors and you passed him a screwdriver from your pocket. He began to screw the bed to the headboard while you steadied the mattress and sat down. Yusuke sat by you and laid back, his arms crossed behind his head. You laid back with him and stared at the ceiling fan. It was on high so you watched at the gold rimming spun in a shiny blur. You stared unblinking at it and saw something in the gold. You squinted and it disappeared. You stopped trying so hard and there it was again. It looked like a face of some sort. It's mouth hung open in a soundless ghastly scream. You sat up, staring at the fixture. Yusuke jumped at your sudden movements.

"S'wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing, I guess," you said still looking at the fan. "Did you see something right there?" you pointed.  
"No," Yusuke said.  
"Ok, well, it must be my imagination then," you said and settled back down.

You had to get up soon again anyways because Kurama finished hooking up the bed. Next Kurama and Hiei moved the dresser against the stair wall and Kuwabara and Yusuke set the mirror on it. You pushed a two-seater table a few feet in front of it, and another, much smaller, dresser connected to it. Across from the table, and next to your computer desk, another bigger dresser went.

D+O+N+'T+

In no time you had everything the way you wanted it, you all sat on five chairs that mommy dearest made you keep in your room. It went with the table, but still, five chairs was too much. But you weren't complaining now. You had gotten them all some water, and sat around resting and chatting.

"So what's around here for entertainment?" you asked.  
"Friends, an arcade, mall," Kuwabara said. "Usual stuff."  
"Ahh, you forgot the most important of all, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said with a smirk.  
"No I didn't," he replied.

Hiei and Kurama looked at Yusuke with 'don't try it looks' and so you got curious.

"And that would be?" you asked.  
"Hotels," he smirked.  
You laughed, "Ok good, the perverted type. Glad I won't have to retain myself," you laughed again.  
"Ahh, not offended? That's very good," Yusuke nodded in approval at you.  
"Yusuke, you'll have to try a helluva lot harder than that to insult me. I'm like a brick wall in that department. Nothing gets to me,' you said.  
"Perhaps I'll try that out someday," he said.  
"Good luck," you smiled.  
"Great, another baka hentai," Hiei muttered.  
"Gasp," you said, "He talked!"  
Hiei glared at you, "I can much more than that, too."  
"Eheh, I'll find out later, but take your word on it now," you smiled at him.  
"Hn," Hiei said, somewhat disappointed that his glare didn't make you cower and yet, he was somewhat pleased too. You weren't a coward. He liked that.  
"So shall we go, gentlemen?" you said and stood.  
"Gentlemen, you hear that, she thinks I'm a gentleman," Kuwabara smiled.  
"Actually," you said dragging it out playfully. You got what you wanted when Kuwabara made a face in your direction. You laughed, "Come on guys."

At that moment, your second passionate hate came bounding up the stairs. Your little sister ran up and started to pester your new friends. You growled low in your throat and glared at her more viciously than Hiei had at you.

"Cynthia," you said through gritted teeth, "Shouldn't you be unpacking?"  
"Mommy's doing it so nya!" the little twerp said.  
"Well leave. There is nothing up hear for you," you said.  
"I can do whatever I want, you can't make me leave," she stuck her tongue out at you.  
You clenched your fist and jaw, "You wanna bet?" you said in a low voice.

It was true. Mommy dearest wouldn't let you hear the end of it if you so much as laid a finger on her baby girl. The little shit was spoiled beyond rotten, just because she takes medicine for seizures. But you weren't thinking of that at the moment. You were thinking of how quick you could have her and throw her down the stairs. So what if you'd get chewed out, at least it'd be worth it, right? You growled and felt a hand on your shoulder. Your anger slipped away as you looked behind you to see no one. You blinked and peeked around to the stairs. Still no one.

"What the hell?" you said aloud.  
"Something wrong?" Kurama asked.  
"Other than that kid being in my room, yeah," you said still looking around.  
"Lose something?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Something touched my shoulder, a hand, but there's no body here, and you are all in front of me…" you said.  
"I didn't see anything," Yusuke said like that solved everything.  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"Hn," the dark one shook his head.  
"Damn…going crazier already….Cynthia get out, I don't want you in my room when I'm not here," you said sternly.  
"Nya!" the kid stayed put.

You were getting mad again, but Kurama touched your arm, visible. You didn't jump, or turn your anger at him, you just looked at him.

"Let's not do something too hasty yet," he said.

You knew what he meant. You sighed. He wanted to play it safe, he wanted you calm until you got out the house. Fine. You could do calm, but it wasn't helping your mental situation. Not by a long shot.

"Let's go out and get some fresh air and we'll show you around," Yusuke said.

Fresh air, he says. What you really needed was to pound that shit out of your little sister and mommy dearest. Maybe then you could calm down and release some sanity. But you knew what he meant. Get out of the house and its all good. Nothing pushed your buttons like your family. They could get under your skin by merely being present. You took a deep breath and relaxed.

"You're right, thanks. Let's go," you said.

You lead the way down the stairs and went to your dad. You asked him for some time and he said be in before 10. You hugged him and left. You were so staying out to the limit of your time. Anytime away from the family was heaven in your eyes. You skipped gleefully out the house, your new friends following. You were out into the street and a couple feet away from your driveway before you stopped and let the others catch up.

"Whoo, thank god I'm outta there!" you punched the air. "Sorry about that though."  
"Not a problem, I know how annoying family can be," Yusuke said.  
"Oh but you don't understand," you said and curled your fingers in the air, like you were strangling it, "The little one you saw, oh Jesus, I just want to beat her to death every time I see her. You haven't met mommy dearest but oh!" you grabbed your head in frustration and raked your fingers down your face, not cutting or hurting yourself.  
"You need to release some pent up anger," Kurama said.  
"Don't I know it," you admitted, "But the only way to release this anger is to dispose of the source, and I'm not ready to plead insanity yet. Oh now, definitely not yet."

The guys showed you to all the clubs that admitted minors, arcades, malls, and other shopping centers. They showed you the hang outs and all the schools. Yusuke showed you the outline of his territory. You met Kurama's mother while stopping for a quick check in. nice lady, you thought. Actually, you met all their families. Yusuke's mom Atsuko when you were passing a bar and she stumbled out, Kuwabara's sister when you stopped by his house to drop off some things Shizuru had requested. You hadn't met Hiei's but didn't bother to ask. He was the closed out type, if he wanted you to know something or someone, he'd let you know.  
G+O+

It was already eight o'clock when you were hanging out at Marusho's and just browsing things. Right next door was an arcade that you could go to when you all got bored walking through the super market. By eight thirty, you were all challenging each other on the Dance Dance Revolution game with bystanders watching. As shy as you usually were, you paid them no mind as you were absorbed into the game while dancing against Kurama.

H+O+M+E+

"Time passes far too quickly," you said as you were now heading home at 9:47.  
"Doesn't it, who'd have thought hanging out with a girl would be so much fun," Kuwabara said.  
"Didn't that just sound so sexist," you said playfully dry.  
"Yeah, and we didn't even get laid," Yusuke smiled.  
"But you did get to be on my bed," you went along with it.  
"As brief as that was," he said.

Kurama and Hiei were hanging back and chatting quietly to each other.

"So what do you think, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"Hn," Hiei said in reply.  
"Oh come now, I know you have a first opinion on her," he asked,  
"Well, she's not dead yet, now is she?" Hiei said. "Happy?"  
"Very," Kurama smiled and Hiei rolled his eyes.  
"Baka fox," Hiei mumbled.  
"Hey," Kurama called.  
You turned to him, "Hm?"  
"Do you know when you go to school yet? Or which one you're going to?" he asked.  
"Well knowing my mom wouldn't even give a rat's ass about me, I definitely know I'm not going to Meiou. She wouldn't waste money on me, not willingly. My best bet is Sarayashiki. But I'm not sure when," you replied.  
"Ouch," Yusuke said.  
"Nyea, don't worry about it. She's hated me for a while. I hate her equally, if not more, but its all gravy now. I'm used to it. That's why I'm a tough son of a bitch to insult," you smiled.  
"Yeah but still," Kuwabara said. "Your own mother…"  
"A dying part of me knows that's sad, but I can't help it. She got us this far. I tried to curve myself to win her approval, but she always blows it all to hell. She wants me to completely change who I am, and I know that even then , she won't accept me. So why bother? She hates me, I hate her, we're all miserable little pawns in Fate's game in the end," you said. "But enough of that. Its bad enough that I have to deal with her everyday, I'd rather not continue this topic while with friends. It makes my mood bitter."  
"Fair enough, who are we to pry," Kurama said.  
"Glad you understand," you said.

Mommy dearest came out on the porch to smoke a cigarette when she saw you.

"And where the hell have you been all fucking day?" she yelled at you.  
You sighed and whispered to your friends, "Gotta go deal with her nagging now. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" you asked.  
"Yeah, we'll be here tomorrow after school," Kuwabara said.  
"Ok, that reminds me, do you all normally get out at that time or what?"  
"Early dismissal," Yusuke said.  
"Ah," you said. "Alright. Later guys. Great hanging out all day."  
"Later," the guys said and departed.

"Answer me when I talk to you," mommy dearest growled at you.  
"Out, duh," you growled back at her, your happy mood to have been with some friends completely gone.  
"Don't fucking get smart with me," mommy dearest about near spat at you.  
"Like I said, out," you said glaring into her eyes very loath fully.  
"And why weren't you here for supper?" she glared back.  
"I caught lunch with my friends. Dad said I had to be home by ten, its 9:59 so forgive me for walking away," you said and went into the house, "Bitch," you added.

You took off your shoes and went up to your room after hugging your dad and telling him you were home. You closed the door and bound up the steps, two at a time, and turned the computer on. You closed the curtains and changed clothes while waiting for the computer to boot up. Then plopped down in the uncomfortable chair mommy dearest put in your room. You went to the internet and checked your mail, wrote to your friends in different places, checked a blog from your favorite author, Laurell K. Hamilton and then went searching for things about one of your favorite J-guys, Gackt. 

B+E+W+A+R+E+

It had been quite a bit now. You were sure everyone was in bed and asleep, seeing as how it was 2am. You, yourself, were getting sleepy. Bored out of your mind, you went to a different website, something to entertain you. You went to You hadn't even begun to watch any videos when you felt that feeling again. That feeling of a thousand fire ants stinging their way up your spine. You looked behind you, down the stairs; nothing. You rubbed your eyes and heard a sound. Sounded like something brushing against the door. Your eyes shot wide and you glared down the stares into the darkness still seeing nothing. The stairs creaked, like something was coming your way, you broke a sweat. You saw nothing at all, and even when you flicked all the lights in the room on, there was still nothing to behold.

"You're just being paranoid," you told yourself.

You shivered and felt cold; mommy dearest must have put the A/C on high. You closed the vents, but that made a weird sound, the sound of air being cut off from the vents. (An: Sorry for lack of detail here, but that's about what it sounds like.) The sound was too loud for your taste, your paranoia was acting up and you wanted to hear every sound to make sure you were safe. You turned on your lava lamp that rested on your headboard and peeked down the stairs again. Still nothing. You sighed in relief. You sat back down, still sort of cold so you went and grabbed your fuzzy comfort blanket from your bed. You wrapped yourself up and sat back down at the computer. You chatted for a few more minutes before you heard something sounding like the door opened. You looked back instantaneously and still saw fucking nothing. You were getting pissed at your paranoia, but thought you should hit the hay.

"Lack of sleep, that's it," you tried to convince yourself as you shut down the computer.

You took the blanket and laid into bed, on your back, all parts of you, minus your head, covered by the blanket. You turned your pillows vertically and laid between them, sandwiched by their warm softness. You at first watched the red glow off the gold of the fans and saw that figure again. Watching you. Your mind damn near killed you thinking to yourself that it was a soulless demon here to steal your own soul. It'd probably suck your soul out of your body while you slept, so that you'd never again wake up. A part of you didn't mind dying; hell, you'd take anything in comparison to dealing with mommy dearest and her bullshit all day, every day. But then, that quiet part of you knew there was something great if you could survive her bullshit and get away. Something that you had to be alive to get.  
You tore your gaze from the thing in the fan and turned on your stomach to watch the lava in the lamp float up and collide with each other. Globs of it passed in the middle and then cooled and sunk back to the bottom where it heated up again and floated back up. A simple cycle, yet still somewhat captivating. Especially when the globs collide and then join into one big glob in the middle. But it only happens when the lava is first turned on, after the flow gets going. Staring into the glass you noticed that it reflected back to you.

"What the fuck!" you said as you saw the specter looking back at you.

You sat up immediately and turned on a lamp attached to your headboard. You looked into the lava lamp again and the ghost was gone. Your heart was beating a little faster, you could hear it. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. You convinced yourself it was your paranoia and then clicked the lamp off. You settled on your side, clutching a pillow to you, wrapped the blanket more securely around you and went to sleep. Thinking of everything, but ghost and specters.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U 

Joanna: Well anyway, read and review! Scarier stuff next chapter, I think I'll go ahead and get to the meat of the short story.


	3. Walls Can Bleed

Plz Review im staring to think my story is bad but I dunno

Joanna: Ok, now the really creepy stuff happens in this chapter. And now, Onto the Fic! ENJOY!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

You sat up immediately and turned on a lamp attached to your headboard. You looked into the lava lamp again and the ghost was gone. Your heart was beating a little faster, you could hear it. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. You convinced yourself it was your paranoia and then clicked the lamp off. You settled on your side, clutching a pillow to you, wrapped the blanket more securely around you and went to sleep. Thinking of everything, but ghost and specters.

THIS TIME

Horror 3: Walls Can Bleed

A year came and gone the same way. You kept seeing and hearing these weird things night after night. Sometimes you were fortunate enough not to hear anything. Nothing new happened, just the same old stair sounds, door opening and closing, the fan specter and the lava lamp face. Although, sometimes you'd hear your door open and close while you were in bed, thinking. You'd hear the steps groaning under some invisible weight and what freaked you out most, was that the floor creaked as something made its way to your bed. When you heard this, you jumped up, clicking your bedside lamps on and looked around. Though, look as hard as you did, you never found anything.  
You complained to your dad about it, but he just said it was your paranoia. You weren't even going to look at Mommy Dearest. So your parents were out of the question. You remembered that your brother, who'd moved out a month and a half after you bought the house, had given up his chance for the room. Questions flew to your mind. So that's why he gave it up. He must have heard the noises too. But then you tried to think it out; it didn't make much sense. He was in the room with all of you, and, as far as you knew, he wasn't left alone in the room. And it was so short, so how could he have heard or known anything? What if he really did just give it up and you were being paranoid about his motives? What if you were just lucky enough to get a haunted room? Great, that would just top your life nicely.  
In the year that you had been there, you had gotten real close to your friends. You often joked on each other, messed with each other, and picked on each other, but you were close. Closer than you were with your family, but of course, you could meet a bum on the street and have a closer bond than your family. You each had your turns to be the butt of a good laugh and there were never any hard feelings. You had each other's backs whenever needed though. You were amazed at how close you were with them; you had gotten to the point where you were comfortably nude in front of them. Mostly cause you walked around your house without a shirt on when you were left home alone and they paid unexpected visits. You never really bothered to grab a shirt after the first few times. Then there were the times you played strip poker at each other's house. You've pretty much seen them all naked before, as they have you. But hey, close friends. There were always a few inside jokes about those times, but it was fun between you all. It wasn't anything sexual, you were just that close with them.

Y+O+U+'R+E+

It was Friday today; you had to get up and meet the guys by your driveway so you could all walk to school together, as had been the routine since you enrolled. Kuwabara came and picked you up, you walked a few minutes to Yusuke's house, and then all three of you walked to Kurama's house and picked him up. After that you'd find Hiei and then you'd all go to school. Of course, you'd only walk with Hiei and Kurama up to a certain point before you split to go your ways to the different schools. Hiei didn't go to school, so he usually just followed Kurama and then went about his business for the time while everyone was at school. Which, according to him, revolves around lounging, stalking, and sweet snow every now and then.  
The school day was as boring as it usually was. Except of course when you had classes with your friends and between classes when you'd meet up and mess around. Your schedule was quite simple; Algebra II, Civics and Economics, Marketing, language class, Biology, Integrated Agriscience, Geometry, and Digital Communications Applications. Even though you loved science and nature, Biology bored the hell out of you. You slept in class many days, but still managed to keep a high grade. Shockingly to you, the highest in the class. You didn't sleep today though, it was the least you could do since it was the last day of school. Kuwabara shared this class with you, and although you often fell asleep, he'd always chat with you before so. Sometimes he'd even go to sleep before you. You always found it funny how his head bobbled before he was out. Of course, he'd told you that you weren't any better. Many times you'd almost knocked yourself out on the chair backs or desks when falling asleep upright. 

N+O+T+

Digital communications applications was your last class. You shared it with Yusuke. The teacher was nice; a tall woman with short black hair. Your class had already taken all their final tests and so she granted you all a free day. You and Yusuke searched the net for random things while chatting. You'd normally check for updates on your favorite stories, your author's blog, and information on her newest books, while Yusuke often looked up things like wrestling matches, concert tickets, and other stuff. Finally the bell rang, you said bye to your teacher and stood with Yusuke. You two, among many other students, didn't bring anything to school today because all your tests were done and you weren't really going to need anything. You stood and left with Yusuke and walked to pick up Kuwabara, and Keiko.  
You met Keiko on the third day after you moved in. You also knew her relationship with Yusuke. Actually, you'd even met Kuwabara's girlfriend as well. You all walked out the gates and towards the meet up point to get Kurama and Hiei chatting and laughing.

"So glad that's over," you smiled.  
"Yeah, you coming to Kuwabara's today for the hangout/ party ?" Keiko asked.  
"I hope so. My dad's got two jobs so I rarely see him long enough to ask anything, so I'm stuck with asking Mommy Dearest," you said. "And you all know the fat chance of her saying yes are."  
"Yeah, that really sucks, though. Why does she hate you so much?" Yusuke asked.  
"Hell if I know," you shrugged, "It is how it is and I can't fix it, so I'm not worried about it."  
"Well maybe we can have it at your place then," Kuwabara suggested.  
"We can ask, but I bet you ten dollars I know what she'll say," you said.  
"Easy money," Yusuke said. "You should get paid predicting her answers."  
"No kidding," you laughed, "I'd be rich."

You all laughed and continued on, meeting up with Hiei and Kurama and then heading out to your house to see if you would be able to go to the hangout. Mommy Dearest answered the door and your stomach turned. Nothing was wrong with her, its just, the sight of her, hell anything about her, makes you sick. You just didn't like her. She was like a Hell's punishment on earth. Trapped with one who makes you miserable with abso-freaking-lutely nothing you could do about it.

"The guys are having an end of school get together, can I come?" you asked.  
"No, I need you to watch the house tonight while I go out with the kids," she replied.  
"House sitting again? What the hells that point in that? It's not going to walk away!" you said.  
"Just do as I say, god damn it," Mommy Dearest said.  
"Well what time are you leaving?" you asked, anger eating away at your calm composure.  
"Seven," she said.  
"Good," you turned to leave, "I'll be back then."

You walked off, Mommy Dearest calling obscenities after you. The gang followed you off and Mommy Dearest slammed the door shut. You let a growl trickle out of your lips.

"I would so enjoy bringing a sledgehammer to her big mouth," you mumbled.  
"Don't worry, . We could have it at your house or do it later," Kuwabara said.  
"Naw, that's all right. Go ahead, do it tonight," you said.  
"Well, we got four hours to hang out," Yusuke said, "Where to?"  
"Anywhere but there," you said hiking your thumb towards your house.

And so for the next four hours, you walked around, got ice cream, and drinks. Not even five minutes after leaving sight of your house behind did your anger completely slip away, forgotten in the good times had with friends. You were back to your joking, fun, outgoing self. Of course, you were generally sort of shy, you never had to hold back with your friends. You'd all decided to go skating after an hour and headed down to the rink. Paying your rental fees, you also had to pay for Hiei and Kuwabara's rentals as well. But you didn't mind, they were good for it, whether they paid back in money or favors or whatever. They really didn't need to pay you back, as you keep telling them. Your friendship was stronger than any other relationship you'd ever had. If one was in a pinch, the others helped pull you through, if someone needed something, help would be in reach. You had each other's backs through and through.  
So now, you were skating in the large circle that the rink was. Yusuke was right on your tail, trying to mess you up enough to make you fall, but you held yourself well. Kuwabara was out of control but trying not to run over anyone, especially the kids that nearly littered the rink. Kurama skated backwards in front of you, while you watched his back to make sure no one tripped him. And Hiei sat on the sidelines on a temporary time-out for checking a kid over the safety wall. It was his second offense. His first warning was when he tripped a kid who was leading a train, making the whole lot fall over each other. Not to mention a few adults who couldn't steer well enough to avoid the mass of children. A whistle was blown, and Hiei knew that his thirty minute time-out was done. The first had only been fifteen. He got back on the floor and skated by you.

"Having fun, Hiei?" you asked with a pure smile on your lovely face.  
"If I get sat out one more time, I'm going to really cause a pile up," he said, amused.  
"But you already caused a 15 child pile up!" Yusuke said.  
"Not to mention that kid that you sent over the railing," Kurama laughed.  
"I'm not done yet," Hiei smirked.  
"Oh god, who's next?" you asked with a laugh.  
"You," he said and kicked your skate from under you.

Three things happened at once; your leg went air born, you reached out and grabbed Kurama, and your other leg left the floor too. You fell to the ground, pulling Kurama down with you. Yusuke, who was riding your tail like a bumper couldn't evade in time. You heard a thick bump and two more bodies hit the floor. Before Hiei could skate off, you let go of Kurama and reached for his leg. Hiei tried to move it, but you got him. You gave a good yank and down he went. You looked around you; when dragging Kurama down with you, he bumped heads, rather hard, with Yusuke and both went down. Hiei was next to you glaring, sitting up when another person started panicking.

"OH CRAP! MOVE!" Kuwabara yelled before he hit Hiei's back and flipped over him, sprawling on the floor before him.

You rubbed you butt and began to get up when Yusuke pushed your leg, which you had supporting all your weight, out from under you. You fell on his hand and looked back to glare at him. He laughed up at you, one hand at his head where Kurama had ka-bonged into him. Your glare stopped when you caught sight of the kiddy train. Your jaw went slack and your buried your head on your knees and raised your arms. Yusuke didn't have enough time to react.  
The kiddy train crashed into Yusuke, tripping on him and falling over you, and Kurama, and Yusuke. Some kids tried to break off and go around, but they chose the wrong side and tripped over Hiei and Kuwabara. Other adults, who again, sucked at skating, crashed into the mass pile-up. You felt your head getting kicked with a roller skate, before tucking in tighter to your defense ball. You heard someone groaning in pain above you, and unwrapped yourself from your ball. No more bodies to crash into you; they were all grounded. You looked behind you at where the groaning and Kurama was. He had tears in his eyes and was biting on his lower lip; obviously trying not to yell. You looked down his body and saw a chubby little girl with her leg outstretched and the heavy-duty roller skate lodged between his legs.  
You cringed as you saw it; you got kicked in the head by a skate, they aren't light and hurt like hell! You pushed yourself up and went to the girl to get her off Kurama's valuables. He immediately grabbed himself and rolled into fetal. Some of the rink helpers where helping people up and out of the way of the rest. Hiei stood up among the mass of bodies, followed by Kuwabara and Yusuke. You motioned to Kurama and they nodded. You bent over to pick him up, and Yusuke took the other side. Kurama stood laxly, more letting you and Yusuke carry him than, on his own. The floored people gave you all dirty looks, as did the skate help. The DJ, who'd stopped the music, spoke and said for your group to turn in your skates and leave. You had no arguments.  
You got yours off, and got your shoes back, and went to help Kurama get his off. He sat on a bench, holding himself still, rocking back and forth with a very pained expression. You sent Kuwabara to get a cup filled with ice and made Yusuke get out earlier to get a shopping bag from the store next door. You kneeled in front of Kurama and began to undo the skates. You pulled on his leg to get it off and he hissed in pain. You apologized and loosened them up more, and tried again. It came off less painfully. The other did as well. You gave the skates to Hiei and he got Kurama's shoes back and then he gave them to you. You also helped him get his shoes on and then Hiei helped you get Kurama to stand and limp out the door.  
Kuwabara waited with Yusuke outside.

"So what do we do with this?" Kuwabara asked and popped an ice cube into his mouth.  
"Put the ice and the bag and give it to me," you answered.  
"All right," Kuwabara said and poured the ice into the small plastic bag Yusuke got.  
"Hmm, Kuwabara run inside and get more ice," you said looking at the meager amount in the bag.  
He ran in without another word. "So what's all this for?" Yusuke asked.  
"Kurama," you said. "Keeps the swelling down."  
"What about your head?" he asked.  
"What about it?" you said.  
"It's bleeding…"Yusuke pointed out.  
"It is?" you asked and Kuwabara came back out.

He poured the ice into the bag and handed it to you. You tied a knot in it and pressed it to Kurama's crotch. But his jeans were too thick for the ice to work. You thought for a minute, debating on whether you should or not, but then went ahead with it. You made Hiei follow you to a bench and sat Kurama down.

"Kurama, open your jeans," you said.  
"Huh?" Kurama asked, surprised.  
"Your jeans are too thick for the ice to keep the swelling down," you said. "Open your pants so I can put this ice bag there. You can hold it, though."  
"Ohh," he said and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants.

You noted that he had on bluish black boxers on when you put the ice to his core. He jumped slightly at the coldness. You held it there for a minute then backed off and Kurama held the makeshift ice bag to himself. You glanced at your watch; it was 6:46.

"We got a little less than fifteen minutes to get Kurama to Kuwabara's. We can stop by my house and I can get him a better ice pack," you said.  
"Thanks," Kurama whimpered in a low voice, not trusting how he'd sound if he spoke louder.  
"Don't mention it," you smiled at him.  
"Um," Yusuke said.  
"Yea?" you asked.  
"Your head is still bleeding," he said.  
"Huh?" you said and raised your hand to where the kick to the head had been. "Shit," you said, looking at the fresh blood on your fingertips. "Is it bad?"  
"It looks like a nice gash," Hiei said.  
"Well it is all your fault," you replied.  
"You're the one who dragged me in there," he said in his defense.  
"Ok, fine. Well, at least we all had fun," you said and laughed.  
"For a bit," Kurama muttered.  
"Yeah, poor Kurama, at least you're not bleeding," you motioned to your head.  
"Come on, lets get to 's," Kuwabara said.  
"I have an idea how we can get to my house quicker and still save Kurama some of his children," you said.  
"Go on," the guys prompted.  
"Carry him. But we'll have to stick the ice bag in his pants so it won't fall," you said.  
"A man needs his dignity," Hiei said.  
"Oh, come on, bang cocked by heavy roller skates? By a fat little girl too! How much dignity can he defend?" you asked.  
"Whatever is left," Hiei said.  
"If you won't, then I will," you said.  
"No offense, but that's worse," Yusuke laughed.  
"Will somebody get me somewhere so I can get a look at myself!" Kurama yelled, his voice weighed down with pain, but otherwise semi normal.

Kuwabara knelt in front of Kurama, his back to the older demon. You helped Kurama to stand and leaned him on Kuwabara's back. You held the ice pack in place as Kuwabara stood up and held Kurama. Kuwabara grabbed Kurama's legs to hold him and Kurama yelped and gripped Kuwabara's neck tight. Hiei laughed, because he was choking Kuwabara while you figured out his distress. The ice was digging into poor Kurama's package. You reached between the two men and readjusted the ice for Kurama. He nodded to you and off you all went.

You reached your house right on time. Mommy Dearest was waiting on the porch for you with the two abominations you had to call brother and sister. You were walking beside Kuwabara, for Kurama's support while Yusuke and Hiei walked on the other side. You sighed as you walked up the driveway.

"No boys in the house while I'm gone," Mommy Dearest said.  
"I know, Kurama got hurt so I'm going to help him, then they'll leave," you said.  
"They better," she said, not caring that they were right there, listening.  
"How long will you be gone?" you asked.  
"However long I feel like," she growled.  
"Fine whatever. Have fun," you growled back as she pushed past you with the kids. "Bitch," you added under your breath.

No one said anything until she drove off. You unlocked the door and held it open for the guys to go in. Kuwabara sat Kurama on the couch with the help of Yusuke and Hiei. You ran up into your room to get the first aid kit that you had under your bed, since the house didn't have one. You came back down and sat the kit on the table and sat in the chair in front of it. You sifted through the supplies and pulled out an ice pack, which you tossed to Hiei and had him put it in the freezer, grabbed a pain reliever and then shut the kit.

"Can I use your bathroom to see how bad it is? The pain hasn't stopped yet and it's making me worry," Kurama said.  
"Yeah, you need help?" you asked.  
"Oh yeah," he said.

You stood and helped Kurama to the bathroom. He went in on his own strength and closed the door, but not all the way. You waited outside with your back to the wall, glancing into the living room at the other guys who were making gestures at what naughty girls and boys do when they're alone. You smirked and flipped them off. You heard Kurama whimper and sigh.

"What's wrong? Did it fall off?" you asked.  
"I look like I belong to the Blue Man Group," he sighed.  
"Damn! That bad?" you asked.  
"Shit, I'm probably darker than the Blue Man Group!" he whined.  
"That kid was either heavier than she looks or got a very lucky shot in," you said.  
"I vouch both," Kurama said and opened the door.

He had his pants closed and you took his arm over your shoulder and helped him back to the living room. You eased him into the seat and sat next to him. The others had had a few laughs and their eyes showed it.

"So I guess you won't be masturbating for a while," Yusuke said.

Kurama glared at him, his hands still cupping himself gingerly.

"Will you're kids be ok?" Kuwabara asked, hiding laughter.

Kurama turned his glare to include both teens.

"From what I've been told, they'll be fine, if not a little blue," you had the faintest of smiles on your face.  
"Not you, too," Kurama looked at you.  
"Sorry man, its not every day we get this much ammo. I know you'll be fine," you hugged him and smiled.  
"Yeah, just peachy," he muttered.  
"More like blueberry," Yusuke said and busted out laughing.  
"I bet you give new definition to the term blue balls, don't you?" Hiei joined.

You couldn't help yourself, a laugh flew from your mouth before you knew it was coming. You laughed so hard you had to go to your hands and knees to keep from rolling all over Kurama. The guys joined you, laughing at your outburst and their own hidden laughter. After five minutes of rolling on the floor, you managed to crawl to the kitchen and climb up the fridge. You opened the freezer and got out the ice pack and went back into the living room. You handed it to Kurama and sat next to him. He opened his pants and took the ice pack from you. You glanced at him and smirked. He placed the ice on his package and saw the smirk. 

"Yes?" he asked.  
"Nothing much, I just never remember you that big," you smirked.  
"Still going at it?" he smiled despite himself.  
"Can't help it, I love to mess with you," you smiled.  
"Here," he handed you the ice pack.  
"Why do I get it? I don't need it," you said, slightly confused.  
"I'm going to show you how bad it is," he said and grabbed the brim of his boxers.

He lifted them away from his body and you glanced at his revealed skin. Three quarters up his shaft was a blue almost black imperfection on his light skin. The outer edges of the large bruise we black, then blue and the center was a bluish red. Kurama lifted his penis out the boxers and you caught a glimpse of his balls, bluish black and bleeding. You saw the rest of the bruise on his shaft that it stretched to the tip of his head. He was swelling pretty badly; that would be one hell of a bruise in days to pass.  
You looked away from Kurama's package and into his eyes. He tucked himself gently back into his boxers and took the ice from you. All the laughing had stopped once they'd seen the bruise.

"You were bleeding, you think you should go to the doctor?" you asked him.  
"No, I'll be fine," he said.  
"Why were you bleeding?" you asked.  
"The girl must have pinched my skin with the skates," Kurama said.

The guys visible flinched, imagining the pain. Yusuke cupped himself in sympathy.

"You're going to have a rainbow penis for at least 2 weeks. It'll hurt when you pee," you said.  
"I know," he sighed, "Good thing schools out."  
"Yeah," you said.

The guys ended up staying there for another half an hour, until it got dark, before they finally left you alone. But they left on a good note; Kurama had taken some of the painkiller and was walking a bit better and you all had another good laugh. You walked them to the door and waved them off. Then closed and locked the door. You checked all the locks in the house and then went up to your room to play computer and work on random stuff.

A+L+O+N+E+

You'd been sitting, wrapped up in your fuzzy tiger blanket, reading fan fictions that you'd found to be rather interesting. You were so into it when you heard the noises begin. Lightning fast, you turned and looked down the stairs to the door you swear you heard opening but remained closed. You wondered for a second if it was Mommy Dearest getting back, so you skipped down the stairs and peeked out your room. All the lights were off, as you had left them, and no one was home. You shrugged and ran back upstairs, into your dark room. Before sitting down, you wanted to put a little light on in your room, aside from the computer light, so you switched on your lava lamp. The red light filled half the room and the computer light cleared some of the stairs. You got comfortable again and got back into your story.  
A creak behind you and you whirled around to see….nothing. Your heart was pounding. You searched the stairs in the darkness and found nothing. You took a deep breath to calm yourself and turned back to the computer. You heard more creaks but ignored them. You were at a good part of your story anyway and were tired of looking at air. You were scrolling down the page when you noticed the black thing hovering by your face. It seemed to notice when you saw it and turned its head, in time with your own, to look at you. Your heart stopped. Looking at you was a dark figure, nearly burnt. Yellow red eyes stared at you, the flaky crisp skin peeling from its head. A fine tremble started in your body and broke out into down right fear. The face smiled, its teeth perfect and bright against the burnt blackness of its skin. You screamed and lashed out with your arms, to push the thing away but you came in contact with nothing but air. The figure disappeared. Your frightful reaction sent you falling out the chair and you looked around panicked. There was nothing. No one on the stairs or in your room. No sign of anything. You heard a thick, face paced beating and got more scared until you realized it was your own heart; beating as though it wanted to escape and leave you. You took a shaking breath to calm down but it didn't help. You kept seeing those eyes every time you blinked. Cautious, you went over and turned on a lamp from your dresser, which held the large mirror.  
Cautiously, you sat back in your chair and wrapped the blanket tight around you. You were still shaking when you tried to continue reading. Nothing happened for a while so you relaxed more and continued reading. Then you felt something on your shoulder; you just realized that you'd felt it for a while now. Your tremble built up again. You didn't want to look behind you to see the bogeyman staring down at you with his black torn flesh and yellow red eyes. The visual sent another tremble through you. You slowly turned your head….slowly….and saw the black hand on your shoulder….your eyes moistened as you saw the hand attached to the figure that had had its face so close to yours. You screamed again and jumped out of the chair. The figure didn't try to stop you as you backed towards the center of your room. He just laughed. You looked around for anything to defend yourself with and came face to face with another fright.  
Against the far wall, next to your TV your wall was a bloody ruin. You saw a ghastly, yet solid looking form crumpled at the floor and saw that the face of the being was shredded; thick meaty red bits jutted out and gushed blood. You saw the white of eye before you looked away, and up. Your fans, both on, were splattered with crimson and spraying it everywhere against the walls. You looked next to your bed to see another ghostly solid form collapsed to its knees and leaning against your wall. A dark, thick blood splotch on your wall above it. You looked closer at the form and realized it was decapitated! Blood painted your walls as the figure fidgeted and twitched. You screamed and looked back at the crispy bogeyman by your computer. He laughed and tossed you something, roundish in shape. Your reflexes caught it before your mind could make sense of it. You turned it in your hands and looked at it before you shrieked and dropped it. It was the decapitated head! Your hands were heavy with blood and tissue as you backed away to your bed.  
Something locked a tight grip around your feet and you fell forward. You smacked your hands to the floor, with a wet squish, absorbing impact before your body took the full hit. You pushed off, in a push up position before your head nearly fell onto the severed head on your floor. You wretched, you would have kissed it had it not been for your reflexes! Whatever had your feet began pulling you under. You screamed and clawed at the sodden carpet to get away but only succeeded in splashing blood on your face and touching the head again. You rolled over and threw it at the thing under your bed and scrambled away while it was distracted munching on the amputated limb. Your room was practically red with blood as you looked around; seeing horrifying replays of gruesome murders.  
At one point you saw someone get their face crushed into the wall, their heads exploding into a ruby ruin and slide down the walls. At another side you saw a vicious looking beast tearing another victim limb from limb and sucking the blood down its large throat. You tried to close your eyes and wish it all away but when you did, the room was bloodier and the creature under your bed was crawling towards you. You screamed and ran for it. The scorched bogeyman had disappeared to wherever the hell he came from and you used the chance to fly down the stairs. Literally. You tripped on yourself and fell down, hitting your head on a large tin can that held legos in it. You gave no chance for the pain to settle in as you pulled open the door and ran out the house.  
You didn't even bother grabbing a pair of shoes, or your shirt for that matter, hell you were running outside in only your bra and boxers! You ran down the street to the nearest house; Kuwabara. It was 4:05am when you were pounding on his door and screaming. He answered it about ten minutes later. You had collapsed and huddled at the door frame when he opened it. You jumped up and into his arms in shock, muttering about blood, and monsters and murder. Kuwabara pulled you inside and up to his room where the others were still there and groggily waking up. He sat down, you still cuddled to him, on his bed.  
You didn't want to let go, not yet. You need something to hold, to know that it was real. That it lived. Your eyes were still wide and your breathing shallow, you were slipping away into shock. Glancing at the fear that was so raw in your eyes woke the guys up completely. They huddled around you; comforting you. Kuwabara pried you off him but you just clung to the next closest person; Hiei. You gripped his bare shoulders tightly as you tried to wrap yourself around his form. Everytime you blinked you saw those haunting eyes…Hiei wrapped his arms around you, held you close, and you broke. You finally cried. You held in tears for so long, nothing could push you to tears. Nothing. But you were in shock, and he was being nice. You couldn't think to prevent it and your cried onto his shoulder.

", what happened?" Kurama asked first.  
"Monsters……bleeding walls…..head…..beast….." you hiccupped out a cry and babbled on, "…Burnt flesh….eyes, yellow….red…eyes…."  
"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked. "Maybe you had a bad dream."  
"….blood…..they're……after me…" you mumbled.  
", just get some sleep here. We'll look after you. You can tell us in the morning," Kurama said.  
"Sleep?" you said, your voice distant.  
"Rest," Kurama said, laying his hands over your eyes, "Rest and we'll talk in the morning."

You didn't fight it; you'd been up all night and day. You welcomed the sleep. You snuggled into your makeshift pillow. coughcoughHieiCoughcough Sleep pulled at your consciousness and you drifted off. Hiei glared at Kurama, who looked solemnly sheepish. 

"Just deal with it, Hiei. She needs us," Kurama said.  
"That's not it," Hiei said. "What could have scared this much? Not even her knowing we were demons freaked her out."  
"I don't know," Kurama said, sadly.  
"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Yusuke said.  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said.

They all got comfortable again; Kurama staying close to you and Hiei, Kuwabara leaning against the wall at the head of his bed and Yusuke on the floor sprawled out. Hiei was sitting by the window in the center of Kuwabara's bed. He sighed and leaned his head back to rest on the wall.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Joaana: Yeah, yeah. Next chappy will be even worse….I think….I dunno, haven't planned it out yet. Lol. But hey, this was 9 pages long! Mostly cause I had too much fun at the skating rink ; But Read and Review and lemme know how it is so far!


	4. Mirage?

Joanna: Ok, finally I can get to chapter four…I don't own YYH, just borrowing the characters for a fic. I do own the house and the idea though. Enjoy the fic!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

They all got comfortable again; Kurama staying close to you and Hiei, Kuwabara leaned against the wall at the head of his bed and Yusuke on the floor sprawled out. Hiei was sitting by the window in the center of Kuwabara's bed. He sighed and leaned his head back to rest on the wall.

THIS TIME

Horror 4: Mirage?

You woke up to the feel of something wet licking your leg. Actually, it startled you awake. You shuddered in Hiei's arms and looked at your leg. Kuwabara's cat, Eikichi (An: SP?), was licking your leg. But what freaked you out even more was the blood coating your body. Upon the sight, you instantly remembered the horrors encountered in your room. You shrieked and fell off Hiei and backed yourself up into a corner. The guys woke up and Kuwabara grabbed his cat while the others went to comfort you.  
You looked down at your bloody body and rubbed at your arms and legs, trying to get the blood off but it wouldn't disappear. Around this time you realized someone was calling your name. You hadn't heard a thing the whole while. You looked up at the guys.

", are you all right?" Kurama asked.  
"No," you shook your head vigorously, "I'm covered in blood. What do you think?"  
"Blood?" Yusuke asked, looking perplexed. " there isn't a drop of blood on you."  
"Its all over me! On my legs on my hands," you kept shaking your head.  
"I don't smell anything," Hiei said.  
"Would you like to use the shower?" Kurama asked.  
You nodded, "Yeah, we can talk afterwards. I really need to get cleaned up."

Kuwabara followed you out with a shirt and someone's shorts and went into the bathroom. He laid the clothes on the sink and put a clean towel on the closed lid of the toilet. They would have made you carry it yourself but you claimed that there was blood on your hands he brought it for you. You thanked him and then closed and locked the door. You turned the shower on full blast heat and disrobed what little clothes you had on. You stepped into the shower and let the hot water pound on your body, washing away the blood that covered you. You were relieved to see the blood wash down the drainer. You scrubbed yourself and used some of the Rain Body Wash that was available.

C+O+M+P+U+T+E+R+

Ten minutes later you stepped out of the shower and dried off. You toss on the shirt and then put a towel over your wet hair. You slipped on the shorts and walked out the door. You went to Kuwabara's room and didn't find the guys in there so you turned around and went down to the living room. The guys were seated on different pieces of furniture. You plopped down next to Yusuke and dried your hair some. 

"So, you ok now?" he asked.  
"I feel a lot better, yeah," you said.  
"So can you tell us what happened now?" Hiei asked.  
"Well….it was really creepy. You guys know how I like to stay up late on the internet," they nodded, "And how I keep getting those weird feelings and hearing those noises," again they nod. "Well…it went further last night."  
"What do you mean, 'further'?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Well I was sitting there reading a good story when I saw something in my peripheral vision and looked at it…" you shuddered. "It was like an extra crispy person with yellow red eyes. I screamed and it disappeared. I searched the whole house and didn't find anything out of place or unlocked. So I went back and continued reading…then the thing touched me. I ran deeper into my room and then the walls started bleeding and I saw all these people dying…in my room…MY ROOM!" you yelled, getting angrier. "Good gawd, my rooms' gotta be a bloody mess! I can't clean all that shit up!"  
"Do you think we can go check it out?" Kurama asked.  
You sighed, not really wanting to go back to the bloodbath, "Yeah. I don't plan on staying too long though."

Everyone was dressed and ready all ready. Kuwabara ran to the stairs and hollered up to Shizuru and then you all left. Walking down the street to your house. You gave the guys more details on what exactly you saw. Expressing the facts made you more angrier at the mess that awaited you in your room. Blood was everywhere and on everything. You growled, realizing that you left the computer on all night when you ran out. The guys looked at you weird; you weren't very afraid anymore, especially if you were worrying over trivial things. 

M+E+S+S+A+G+E+

You all turned and walked up the empty driveway…Mommy dearest still hasn't gotten home yet. Nor had your father. You found this a bit odd, usually your dad came home while you were still on the computer and said goodnight or hello or something. The door had slammed shut when you rushed out it but was still unlocked. You opened it; everything looked untouched. You ventured into the living room and through it to the dinning room; you grabbed the phone as you walked through. Your bedroom door was closed. You just stared at it; imagining the bloody ruin that lie beyond the door.

"So….we going up?" Yusuke said, "Or staring at it all day?"  
"Shut up," Hiei ordered him.  
You took a deep breath, "Yeah, we're going in."

You opened the door and peeked in. There was no bogeyman on the stairs, and no blood. None that you could see from that slim rectangle. You opened the door all the way, making sure nothing was hiding behind it. There by the door was the tin can, dented, from where you'd hit your head. Yusuke let out a low whistle.

"Damn, . I knew you had a hard head," he smiled.  
"That's what happens when you hang around with a bunch of headstrong demons," you smiled.

You felt calmer. The small teasing was what you needed; something to take your mind off what had happened. You put your hand on the banister and went up, slowly, one step at a time. You reached the top and looked on in wonder. The room was just as it always was. No bloody walls or fans. The computer was still on, the screen saver going through your saved pictures. Everything was just how you'd left it. You walked into the room, in awe. The guys followed looking around and under your bed.

"What the hell?" you asked.  
"I don't see anything out of place," Yusuke said.  
"Yeah…" Kuwabara echoed his opinion.

Hiei looked out the window and then sat on your bed. Still nothing wrong. You touched the walls; they were still dry and clean. Yusuke knelt on the floor; the carpet was dry and spotless. Kurama moved your mouse over a bit and your screen saver turned off. A picture of a gruesome murder that took up the whole screen popped up. Kurama flinched, he wasn't expecting that, not after you told him you were reading stories.

"Guys…" Kurama let the statement go unfinished.

Everyone went to the computer and looked at the screen. Kuwabara gagged. Your eyes widened in shock.

"Dude! That's it! That's what I saw! It was all over my room!" you said.  
"Hmm…'old world visionaries finally discovered. Inhuman atrocities uncovered within the walls of the Takeda Estate. Bodies found mutilated, hacked and carelessly discarded among the property. Nobody was ever persecuted for these crimes nor has any been said to have escaped the torturous hell hole.'" Kurama read a caption under the picture.  
"So…how did it get in my room? Its old world…that was, like….shit….over 200 years ago," you said.

They all looked puzzled. Each brooding and wondering what this all meant and where you came into the picture.

"This house is only a few years old, how many families lived in it before I did?" you asked anyone.  
"Only about three. But from what I heard they didn't like the area and left. Said it was too secluded from the city and such," Kuwabara said.  
"That's believe able," you said.

Kurama sat down in your computer chair and began to mess with your computer. You sat on the desk next to the monitor while Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled up chairs around Kurama. Hiei stood behind the seated redhead. You all watched as Kurama went to the main page of the website that housed the picture of horror. Just as he clicked on an information button, you saw a familiar face. You put your hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Wait! Go back,' you said.

Kurama did so. You pointed out the picture and he clicked on it; bringing up a bigger image. It was the image of the burnt man! His yellow red eyes seemed to be looking right at you as you stared at the picture. Kurama red the caption aloud again.

" 'Sankichi Takeda; born 1776, died 1811. Owner of the Takeda Estate. It is said that he tortured those who opposed him or wandered into his property. He never allowed someone else to torture his victims; he preferred to do it himself. Sankichi was declared a sociopath at the age of 12 when he brutally murdered his family after he tortured them all. He set his younger brother's bed on fire as well as his baby sister's crib. Sankichi dismembered his mother's body with torture devices such as 'A Cat's Paw' and 'Breast Rippers'. Testimonies state that Sankichi left his mother to die, after ripping off nearly all of her flesh. It was found that he'd dislocated and broken all his mother's bones while still alive. His father suffered the same. It was found that Sankichi used a 'Rectal Pear' torture devise on his father. His father's broken, disfigured body was found still placed on 'The Rack', the last torture devise he saw before he bled to death.'" Kurama gave a low whistle.  
"This Sankichi guy was one sick bastard," Yusuke said.  
"No kidding…how did he die?" you asked.  
" Says here that he was caught and had his own torture devises used against him. Then they burned him at a stake to purify his soul," Kurama said.  
"Purify? That mother-fucking sonnavabitch DESERVES to go to Hell!" you and Yusuke yelled.  
"So why'd you point him out?" Hiei asked. "Don't tell me that's the burnt guy you were talking about."  
"I wish it wasn't," you said, fear leaking out.  
"But he's dead….. Dead people can't hurt you," Kuwabara said.

You all suddenly jumped because of the silence was disturbed by the phone ringing, which you'd clipped on your pocket before you came upstairs. You pulled it off your belt and looked at the caller I.D. It wasn't a number you knew and it wasn't within the area. You thought about letting it go, but answered it before you could stop yourself. Habit.

"Hello?" you said.  
"? Baby, you all right?" it was your dad.  
"Yeah, Dad, where the heck are you all? Mommy Dearest hasn't come home yet and I haven't seen you since yesterday morning," you asked.  
"We're in Colorado-" you dad was cut off, by you.  
"Color-fucking-rado!" you yelled.  
"Ey, watch your mouth," your dad said in his warning voice.  
"Pardon my French, but what the hell are you doing all the way over there?" you asked.  
Your father sighed, "Your mother-" you interrupted again.  
"Why am I not surprised," you said boredly.  
"Quit interrupting me. Your mother told me that she sent you ahead to Colorado. Said something about hearing things while everyone was at school. She told me to get myself here to stay with you while she took the kids at 7, something about packing. I never would have guessed that she'd leave you behind."  
"So I guess the house is mine?" you asked.  
"Unless you want to come over here with us, I can send you some air fare," he said.  
"Nope. She wanted me out of her hair, the least I could do is make sure we BOTH stay happy. Don't worry, I'll keep it all in one piece," you said.  
"I'm not worried about you. Just you being alone," he sighed.  
"I got friends. I can ask if they wanna bunk like roommates or something," you said, happy with the thought.  
"No guys," he said.  
"How's no sex? I have my self respect so I won't do anything to mess up my future more than Mommy Dearest planned to. Don't worry, Dad, I won't let ya down," you replied.  
Your dad sighed, "All right. I trust you."  
"But I think I'll need a bigger allowance…my current pay of loose change isn't going to keep me fed," you tried to make light of it and poke at the fact that you never had allowance for anything.  
"You on the cordless?" he asked you.  
"Yes."  
"Go into the kitchen," he told you.

You hopped off the desk and went downstairs. The guys followed. You walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter in front of the fridge.

"I'm here," you said.  
"Get on top of the fridge and look in the very back corner. The left corner of it."

You motioned for one of the guys to lift you and Hiei stepped forward. He grabbed you around the waist and hoisted you over the height of the refrigerator. You looked at the far left corner.

"What am I looking at?" you asked.  
"You see that tiny thumbtack?"  
"I do."  
"Pull on it," your dad told you.

You pulled on it and a thin chunk of the fridge went up attached to it. There was a cubby there and it had three hundred dollar bills and a credit card.

"How long has that been there?" you asked, pocketing the money and the card. Hiei put you back down.  
"For about three months. I put it there when your mother started talking about how much of a pain you are. Figured someone would need it sooner or later. Oh, hey, sweetheart I got to go, your mother's getting pissed off for some reason or another," your dad said sadly.  
"I don't hear her," you said.  
"I'm in a public bathroom. She just sent your little brother in here," he answered.  
"Ahh…oh hey, before you leave. I'm going to activate one of the cell phones. I'll give you, and you ONLY, the number next time you call, okay?" you said.  
"Get the right plan," he told you.  
"Pay as I go. And I'll only use it when it's a dire emergency. You know me, I'm not a fan of the phone," you said. (AN: Tons of girls are hating me right now for that one. Lol.)  
'Yeah, I know. Be careful and take care. I'll talk to you soon. I'll try and call sometime next week to see how you're doing."  
"All right. Love ya, Daddy," you said.  
"Love ya, sweetie. Bye."  
"Later," you said and hung up.

You put the phone in your pocket and just leaned against the fridge. Kuwabara spoke up.

"So what was all that about?" he asked.  
"Mommy Dearest ditched me and took everyone to Colorado. That's why I didn't see my dad for a while, he was on a plane and mommy dearest played it off by saying she hadda go somewhere last night and took the kids with her. The house and everything in it is mine," you said, a small smile creeping on your face.  
"That's great!" Yusuke said, he knew it to be the news it was.  
"Hell yea!" you said and hugged everyone, initiating a group hug that only you could start. "So, who's up to bunking here with meh?"  
"I shall," Hiei said.

Hiei lived in a guest room at Kurama's house; Shiori had more than welcomed him in. He didn't mind it but the room was kind of small. 

"That's cool ," you smiled.

You all talked about what you could do to the house while you went through the drawers in the kitchen. You finally, after five minutes of looking, found what you were looking for; a cell phone. You pocketed that as well and took out the money and the credit card. You were going to put it in your wallet, but realized that it was upstairs.

"Be right back, I need to get my wallet and change clothes," you said and ran upstairs, leaving the door open, just in case.

You ran past the computer, not looking at it, and to your clothes drawer. You pulled out some dark blue jeans and a equally dark t-shirt. You ran over to your headboard and grabbed your wallet and house keys. You turned back to the stairs and stopped in your tracks. The burnt body of Sankichi Takeda was standing by your computer, pointing at you. One crispy hand directed in your way, a long pointed finger slightly curled and cracked. The other hanging at his side. You dropped your stuff and screamed and flung yourself on the other side of your bed.  
Pounding on the stairs let you know the guys were coming. Sankichi disappeared with a smiled, of surprisingly white teeth. The color clashed with the brunt blackness of the rest of him. You collapsed to your knees, clutching your fuzzy tiger blanket. A comforter that had been bought for you by your dear eldest brother and his wife. Your four friends spilled around the top of the stairs and looked at you with worry.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.  
"Sankichi….he was here…standing right where you guys were," you said, "And then he disappeared."  
"Come on out, we're here now," Yusuke said while the others looked around.

This time it was Kuwabara who checked the computer. The same site was still up about Sankichi, but there was another window opened. Another program. It was Microsoft Word. Due to your personalization, you had the background of the program to be black with red writing. But the font was always in Times New Roman. This font was different. You weren't even sure you had it on your computer. It looked almost like thick chicken scratches.

"," Kuwabara asked, staring at the screen, "Have you made any enemies?"  
"No one other than Mommy Dearest," you replied as Yusuke led you to the center of the room.  
"Is there something there?" Kurama asked and took a look.  
"What is it?" you asked.  
" 'Even beyond the grave I strike fear into the innocent's hearts. You can not stop me and will not escape me. We shall talk again. And I will have you. I will have you, .'" Hiei read aloud.  
You stopped moving, "It knows my name….he knows my name…"  
"…" Yusuke said sadly.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Joanna: Good gawd that's just creepy…you got a sociopathic mass torturer after you.Read and review! Oh and those torture devises I named. They are REAL! The Cat's Paw, The Rectal Pear, The Breast Ripper, and The Rack are all real torture things that were used back in the olden' days. I know cause I looked it up for this part. Really sick and twisted stuff. But hey, ya learn something new everyday.


	5. Ghosts Can’t Hurt You…Can They?

Joanna: Ok, so you got a really fucked up guy after you….things can't get worse. I don't own YYH. ENJOY THE FIC!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

"," Kuwabara asked, staring at the screen, "Have you made any enemies?"  
"No one other than Mommy Dearest," you replied as Yusuke led you to the center of the room.  
"Is there something there?" Kurama asked and took a look.  
"What is it?" you asked.  
" 'Even beyond the grave I strike fear into the innocent's hearts. You can not stop me and will not escape me. We shall talk again. And I will have you. I will have you, .'" Hiei read aloud.  
You stopped moving, "It knows my name….he knows my name…"  
"…" Yusuke said sadly.

THIS TIME

Horror 5: Ghost Can't Hurt You…Can They?

"If you want you can have one of us with you all day," Yusuke suggested.  
"But what about Koenma? You guys'll have to work and I doubt I'd be any use coming along," you said.  
"Are you kidding? Girl you kick ass!" Kuwabara said.  
"And yet a ghost scared me," you said sadly.  
"Hey, I'd be afraid if that guy was coming after me too," Yusuke tried to comfort you.  
"Think about it, how many other things can scare you?" Hiei said, trying his hand at comfort.  
"Well…other than Sankichi…I'd have to say spiders but even that is not a phobia…" you said.  
"See?" Hiei told you.  
"Yeah…ok so I'm not as big a pussy as I feel right now," you smiled faintly.  
"Come on, lets go turn your cell on we'll come back later," Yusuke said.  
"Nuh uh," you shook your head. "I'm not coming back here for a few days…maybe Sankichi is limited to my house. So if I disappear for a bit, he'll give up on me, right?" you sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself.  
"I suppose," Yusuke replied.  
"Grab your clothes and what you'll be taking and we'll go," Kurama said." But I think it best that you not be left alone, at least not here. We don't know if he can go to other people's houses yet so that much I'm sure of."

You nodded and picked up your clothes. You tossed it on your bed and grabbed a small suitcase from under your bed. The guys gave you suspicious looks and you shrugged it off. There was already some clothes packed into it. You tossed in some extra underwear, a brush, some socks, and a few shirts over the other various clothes items you had packed. You closed it up and tossed it to Kuwabara.

"Bring that downstairs for me, will ya?" you asked and turned around.  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said and went downstairs.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke began to look around the room, Kurama at the computer screen, while you slipped your shirt off. You weren't about to be alone anywhere in the house with a guy like Sankichi waiting for you. And what's a little temporary nudity between friends? Hiei looked over Kurama's shoulder and watched what he was looking at. Yusuke noticed and turned to watch too. You had slipped the new shirt on and had your borrowed shorts off. You were pulling up your jeans when you heard Kuwabara shriek downstairs. The guys jumped and ran down the stairs. You closed your pants and ran for them too but Sankichi appeared at the head of the stairs, cutting off your escape.  
He smiled that brilliant, white smile and walked slowly towards you. His mouth moved, as if he were talking, but no sound came out. You, having been with the guys in school, picked up on lip reading and now wished you didn't. Ignorance is bliss after all. Sankichi was saying 'You will be mine'. You realized how close he had gotten to you, within arms length, before you started to give ground and back up. Sankichi smiled again and kept towards you. You kept backing up, he kept moving forward. Your foot hit something and you were on your bead, legs dangling off the side, arms holding your upper body up off the bed. You so didn't want to be near a bed with Sankichi. You backed up, moving towards your window, with Sankichi still following. He put a blackened knee on your bed and climbed up above you. He crawled towards you, that freaking smile still on his face. Your back hit the wall and there was no where for you to go. With less than a foot of space between the wall and the bed, you couldn't run anywhere. Sankichi crawled over you, not touching, not yet, but just barely. His flaking hands stopped by your flank, pressed on the bed just centimeters from touching you. His grilled legs on either side of yours. He lowered his latently smoldering face over yours, as if to go for a kiss. You were scared, frightened. You couldn't move, and it wasn't the fear holding you in place, even though you really would have qualms about touching him. Didn't look like you could say the same for Sankichi. Through the cracks in his dead, burnt skin you could see glimpses of the fire they used to burn his ass. Like a wave of hell just underneath that barely-there layer. He kept his eyes, those yellow red eyes, trained on you the whole time. His lips were not even an inch away from yours and drawing closer when suddenly:

"!" Hiei had come back up the stairs since you did not go down to join them like you were going to.

Sankichi growled, and his lips moved in that dead silent murmur. Sankichi, whispering sweet nothings? Surely not. He said 'Next time you will be mine,' before he disappeared. 

", are you alright? Did he touch you?" Hiei asked.

You shook your head, afraid to speak now. You took a deep, calming breath, and relaxed a bit. You looked on your bed, for black flakes or anything to show that Sankichi was there. Nothing. This puzzled you cause you could have sworn that you felt his weight, his presence on the bed. Hiei pulled you to your feet and you shook yourself, like a dog coming out from deep water.

"Let's get out of here," you said and ran downstairs to the others. Hiei looked around your room before he followed you.

D+O+N+'+T

Kuwabara was sitting on your couch, looking like he'd seen a ghost. You would have bet money that he did. Yusuke was beside him and Kurama was leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright? I heard Hiei yell your name," Kurama asked, turning to you.  
"Shaken, but fine, thankfully. Let's get out of here. We can talk outside," you said, slipping on your shoes and walking out the door, twisting the lock so that the last person out only had to shut the door to lock it.

Kuwabara, with your suitcase, was the second one out, just as fast. Yusuke followed. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and slid their shoes on before following you all, Hiei closing the door behind him. You and Kuwabara awaited them at the end of the street. Yusuke was walking a bit past the driveway. You yelled for them to hurry up. Kurama and Hiei caught up with Yusuke and then, as they walked, began to fill Hiei in on what Kuwabara said happened when he ran to get you.  
You turned to Kuwabara.

"Damn, we were gone," you said, laughing a little.  
"You ain't lying," he replied with a smile.  
"So what happened to you back there?" you asked.  
"I think it was that Sankichi guy," he said. "All black and cracked and evil looking."  
"What?" you asked. "But he…how long did you see him?"  
"Only for a second or two. He was saying something, but there wasn't any sound. Then he disappeared cause Yusuke showed up," he said.  
"Distraction…" you said just above a whisper.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
"He used you as a distraction to get me alone again," you said.  
"Sounds plausible," Kurama said. The guys had caught up.  
"But why didn't you come down with us? I was certain that you were coming, you were running for the stairs," Yusuke said.  
"Yeah, I was. But just before I reached the steps, Sankichi showed up right in front of them. I couldn't make it," you said.  
"What did he do?" Kurama asked.  
"He just smiled and said I will be his and then backed me up on my bed. I swear he would have kissed me if Hiei didn't come up the stairs," you said and thought about it then jumped Hiei. "Thank you so freaking much!" you hugged him tightly.  
"It's all right, don't mention it," he said.  
"You know what he said?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Yeah," you said letting go of Hiei, "I can read lips."  
"Did he say anything else?" Kurama asked.  
"After Hiei saved my ass, he said next time I will be his before he left." you said.  
"What I wanna know is why he wants you alone. As far as I know there isn't anything we can really do to ghosts," Yusuke said.  
"Oh gee, that's reeeaaal comforting," you said dryly. "I am the only chic in the group."  
"Lets go get your cell phone turned on," Kurama said. "We're going to have to come back to the house and leave an answering message for your dad since you'll be staying with one of us for a while."  
"Yeah," you nodded, not looking forward to stepping into the house so soon.

G+E+T+

At the phone activating location of your choice, you managed to get a good phone deal; pay as you go. Basically there was a set amount at how long the time was when you talked on the phone. It truly was a good deal, almost hard to believe since they claimed there were no hidden charges. You were still suspicious and questioned them.

"I know there are hidden charges. There are ALWAYS hidden charges. Always!" you said.  
"Miss, there are no hidden charges, what you see is what you pay," the salesperson said.  
"Fine play it like that," you said, "Then what all am I paying?"  
"Activation and use," the salesperson said.  
"Is that all really?" you asked, and the guy nodded. "You know I have the innate ability to tell when someone's lying?"  
"Well, am I lying?" he asked.  
You stared at him, "So you mean there really are no hidden charges for every time I text someone, no extra charge when I email someone, and no extra charge when I do long distance?"  
The salesperson pleasant smile faltered and left his eyes, "there is a small extra fee when using long distance and text messaging."  
"See, told ya I'm good. I won't be buying this contract, it's not very wholesome and truthful," you said and left with your entourage of guys followed.

"God," Yusuke said. "You sure know how to poke holes in all the contracts we were offered.  
"I told my dad I'm going to get a good one, and I meant it. I don't wanna waste money on a phone I'll rarely use when I could put it to Anime and food," you smiled pleasantly.  
The guys laughed, "Well we only have one more place to go to now," Kurama said.  
"Yeah. Lets see how holy I can make their offers," you smirked.

In about twenty minutes, you all had reached the final phone company. You walked in and waited to be helped. Three minutes later a young woman came up to you. You looked at her name tag, it read 'Elsie'. the first thought that came to mind was 'cow…who'd want to be named after a cow?' but you politely kept that one to yourself. Contrary to the barnyard name, Elsie was taller than you, her mid shoulder length brunette hair was in a professional do. It was rolled into a bun, with some hair fanning upwards, he face was exposed except for a few curls that framed her face. She had one long curl bouncing down the left side of her face. Thin professional glasses framed beautiful hazel eyes highlighted with mascara. She had on a burgundy suit; skirt about mid thigh length, silky black undershirt covered by a burgundy suit jacket. She looked much like a lawyer's receptionist rather than a sales associate for cell phone contracts.

"Hello, welcome to SunCom. Interested in purchasing?" she asked.  
"That's why I'm here," you said. "I want to get my cell activated as well."  
"Doable," she said. "Follow me, please."

You and the guys followed her back to her desk, you took the seat right across from her, and Kuwabara sat down in one of the one's next to you before anyone else could. Yusuke growled lowly and moved to sit on the other side of you but Hiei was already there, smirking. Kurama just stood silently behind you, smiling because of the others. You laughed and turned to Elsie.

"Anything you want in particular?" she asked.  
"Give me your best offer," you said, ready and willing to poke it full of holes.  
"Free nights and weekends, set rates on long distance, unlimited minutes, set charges, no magically fluctuating prices, discounted activation with the purchase," she said professionally.  
"Not bad, now lets see," you smiled, "discounted activation with the purchase of what?"  
"The plan," she smiled back.  
"Are the rates the same on long distance no matter how long the distance is?"  
"The same no matter how long it is and how long you talk."  
"Nice, and if I'm talking during the night of a weekend and the conversation crossed over into day, does the charge start when the day starts or does it count the whole convo?"  
"Very good question," Elsie beamed at you, "If the conversation started at night and carried over into day, the whole talk would be free since it was begun at night. But if you hang up and call someone during the day, after that long night conversation, then the regular day charges apply."  
"And what of text messaging and emailing?" you asked.  
"Set rate for all messages," she said.  
"No matter how long?" you asked.  
"No matter how long," she nodded.  
"What's the set charge?"  
"Five cents a message," she replied.  
"Okay," you nodded. "And the day time rates?"  
"Fifteen cents a minute for the first ten minutes. After that its all nine cents for every minute," she said.  
"I can do with that. And the hidden charges?"  
"None, what I told you is what you get," Elsie said confidently.  
"Alright, I believe you. How much is activation?"  
"Without the purchase of a contract, its ten dollars, but if you buy this contract with the activation it is brought down to seven."  
"Very, very good. I'll take it. Activation and the contract," you said.  
"Oh my gawd," Kuwabara said, "She couldn't poke holes in this one!"  
"It's a miracle!" Yusuke said clapping.  
Elsie laughed, "A professional hole puncher, eh?" she asked.  
"Yeah, we've been to every phone company here. I messed all their contracts to hell," you laughed.  
"I knew I'd have some fun here with you," she smiled, "I could tell that you loved to fuck with peoples work."  
"Who me?" you smiled innocently. "Occupational hazard I guess."  
"Something bad?" she asked while working you into the computer.  
"Naw, nothing too extreme. I just abandoned is all and I need to keep contact with my dad," you told her.  
"Abandoned by your family? How can that not be bad?" she asked, still typing away fastly.  
"Can't say I was too close to them," you said and ended it there.  
"Alright. You're in the computer. Your phone will be on in half an hour and the plan starts with it," Elsie said.  
"Great," you stood and shook her hand.  
"Thank you for turning to SunCom. We hope that you will enjoy our services," she said.  
"So do I," you said and left.

T+O+U+C+H+E+D+

You all headed back towards your neighborhood. You slowed down the pace a bit.

"I can't believe you couldn't poke holes in that one," Yusuke said.  
"Yeah. But I think she bent the rules to accommodate me," you said.  
"Yeah, I think normally they charge for late night use that carries over into day," Kurama said.  
", when I get my phone, will you come with me so I don't get screwed over?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Sure," you laughed.

You were walking down the street towards your house when the feeling of dread welled up inside. You really didn't want to go back into the house so soon. Especially if Sankichi was so determined to have you. You'd have much rather waited outside with the guys, but you had to leave a message for your dad telling him of the cell number. You sighed and looked at the house. You were already in front of it. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your keys. You unlocked the door and let Yusuke go in first, then you, then the others trailed by Hiei. Nothing was wrong, no one was in the living room. However your answering machine light was blinking. You went over to push it and a creepy whisper, sounding eerily like the chimera guy from Full Metal Alchemist, yet more robotic was heard.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Read and Review! Oh, and everyone, you know what I'm talking about when I say the chimera guy from Full Metal Alchemist, right? The one who tried to transmute his daughter into a talking chimera…Shou Tucker was his name..yeah…that one. If you still don't know what I'm talking about, I can't really help you.shrugs


	6. Take Two

Joanna: I own not YYH. ENJOY THE FIC!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

You were walking down the street towards your house when the feeling of dread welled up inside. You really didn't want to go back into the house so soon. Especially if Sankichi was so determined to have you. You'd have much rather waited outside with the guys, but you had to leave a message for your dad telling him of the cell number. You sighed and looked at the house. You were already in front of it. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your keys. You unlocked the door and let Yusuke go in first, then you, then the others trailed by Hiei. Nothing was wrong, no one was in the living room. However your answering machine light was blinking. You went over to push it and a creepy whisper, sounding eerily like the chimera guy from Full Metal Alchemist, yet more robotic was heard.

THIS TIME

Horror 6: Take Two

", don't leave me. I will have you, you are all ready mine. You can't escape me. I'm watching you right now," the whisper sounded, "You're friends can't save you, I'll take them tooooooo."

The answering machine cut off the rest of the message. You felt a cold tremor run through you. Another voice came over the phone. Someone for mommy dearest. You ignored it, Sankichi's voice, his words, still playing through your mind. You physically shook yourself and walked to the answering machine. You reset the voice message to tell your dad to call one of your friends houses. There he'd be able to get your number, that way no one else would waste your time by calling the cell. You dad would call whichever house he knew the number to. From there he'd be forwarded your cell number and he could call you.

"Let's get the hell out of here, now," you said.  
"Can I get a drink first?" Yusuke asked.  
You sighed, "Yeah, come on," you led them all into the kitchen. No one left behind.

You were idly staring at the floor, so you didn't see anything until you heard a collected gasp from the guys. You looked up; your kitchen and dinning room was a wash of red blood and death. You blinked, not wanting to believe what you were seeing again. You were really hoping that those images could only be seen in your room.

"G-guys…please tell me I'm not the only one who see this…" Yusuke said.

A giant, giant creature brushed his head against the ceiling and turned to everyone, half of a man's body hanging out his mouth, the intestines dangling like wet spaghetti. It chewed the body; bones crushing and grinding against teeth. Kuwabara took a step back and the creature's eye twitched at him. Yusuke swung his arm at Kuwabara.

"STAY STILL DUMBASS!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Ssshh…" Kurama said.  
"All of you shut the fuck up," Hiei growled through clenched teeth.

The creature had stopped chewing, its attention entirely focused on you guys. Your heart was thudding against your chest, like a frantic jackhammer drilling through bone. You didn't blink or breath. You just kept your eye on the beast. If it charged you, you were running for the door. Hell, you didn't even know why you didn't make a break for it now. You saw a flash of white and by the bathroom, leaning against the pantry door was Sankichi! He smiled at you, but remained still. He had a cordless phone in his hand and dialed some numbers quickly. The beast snapped his head to the movement. Yusuke let out a breath of air and the beast turned to you all again. You growled under your breath.  
The phone rang and you jumped, the beast took a step toward you. Your mind was screaming 'RUN! RUN! RUN!' but you forced yourself to stay put. The answering machine took over and then Sankichi spoke into the phone. His creepy whisper of a voice filled the house.

"Welcome home, and friends. I do hope you like the redecorations. But enough of pleasantries, this is my pet. I'm afraid he's quite blind but he responds to motion like a hawk. He's also fast and strong, I'd love for you all to get a hands on experience," Sankichi said.  
"W-wha…How come you can talk now?" you asked.  
"In this realm, I cannot only move my lips, no words. This machine thing helps you to hear me. A pity what my voice translates to through it though. But worry not, you shall all hear my true voice soon. When I bring you to my realm," he smiled that perfect smile.  
"How do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
"Personally of course," Sankichi said and took a step forward, the monster turned to him, "Easy Beast."

The creature watched him, but made no move for him as Sankichi stepped pass him and towards your group. Your arms twitched and shook. The ogre stared at you intently, bits of bone poked out its lips. You shuddered and it took another step to you. Sankichi was half way to you.

"Fuck this!" you yelled and dashed off to the front door.  
"Wait up!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

The boys ran after you. The creature bellowed and sped after you. You yelped and jiggled the door knob. You twisted it and broke out into the sinking sun, the guys spilling out after you. You turned back to the door, for sheer curiosity's sake. The beast disappeared as it took a step outside and Sankichi stood by the door. He moved his mouth and you read. You shook your head 'no' and flipped him off before taking off towards Kurama's house, following after the guys. He lived the furthest from your house and that's exactly where you wanted to be right now, far, far away from your house. You all ran full speed non-stop to his house and collapsed at his porch.

"What…the….fuck….was…that!" Yusuke huffed out.  
"I…told…you," you were sprawled out on the cool stone.

The door opened and Kurama's mother stood in the doorway. She smiled down at you all.

"Hello everyone. Come on in," she smiled.

You all crawled inside. You laid out over the living room floor after slowly sliding off your shoes, Kuwabara leaned against the love seat, Kurama laid along the big couch, Hiei said in the arm chair, and Yusuke laid on the cold kitchen tile.

"Oh dear, what have you all been doing? Let me get you all some water," Shiori said and went into the kitchen.

T+W+O+

After a few minutes, you all had cold drinks of water and had finally caught your breath. You all kept your positions, except Yusuke who sat against the wall with the icy water pressed against his head. Now calmed down, you noticed that Shiori was dressed rather professionally. Of course, it came with the job she had recently gotten when you moved the neighborhood. She was a CEO of some corporation you forgot the name to.

"Shuichi, honey, I was hoping you'd come home sooner so I wouldn't have to tell you this so last minute, but I was called by the company and they want me to go Germany for a few weeks," Shiori said.  
"All right, mother. That's fine," Kurama replied.  
"There's food in the fridge, and money on top of the fire place if you're hungry," she said.  
Kurama nodded. "Good luck, mother."  
"Oh Shuichi, I hate to leave you like this."  
"I'll be fine. You go ahead and do your job, I'll take care of everything while you're gone."  
"Thanks, baby. Well I'll see you in a few weeks. Bye honey, bye everyone," Shiori waved good bye and headed to the door.  
"Bye Mrs. Shiori, have fun in Germany, I hear they got excellent food!" you said.

Kurama got up and set his glass down. He grabbed his mom's bags and walked with her out to her car where he loaded them in the trunk. She gave him a kiss and left. Kurama waved until she was out of sight before he went back in.

"Ok…so what the hell are we gonna do now?" you asked. "I sure as hell ain't going back to that house."  
"I'll let you stay with me for a bit, but we will eventually have to go back," Kurama said.  
"And now Sankichi wants US!" Kuwabara said.  
"Yeah, sorry about that guys," you replied.  
"Don't apologize. We came with you on our own free will. But what did he say to you?" Hiei asked.  
"Oh, he said I have to come back sometime," you said and shuddered, "Then he smiled and winked at me."  
"He said something about bringing us to his realm, where we can hear him and shit," Yusuke said, "What do you think he meant by that?"  
"I have no idea," Kurama said.  
"Why won't he just leave me the hell alone! I didn't do anything to him," you said. "Why not mommy fucking dearest or her little shits! Why me!"  
"That's something we'll have to find out," Kurama said.  
"I don't want to. Let's just forget all about the house. Burn it down or something," you said.  
"And risk setting him free?" Hiei said. "As far as we can prove, he can't leave the walls of the house. If we destroy the house, it may set him free of the bind the house has on him."  
"Man this sucks major ass," you growled and threw your hands up in the air and let them fall back to your side. Your eyes widened, "Shit…tell me one of you have my cell phone."  
"Like sucking a golf ball through a water hose," Yusuke added.  
"You didn't, onna," Hiei said.  
"Fuck," you whispered. "I did."  
"Lets just get some sleep. Tomorrow two of us will have to go back to the house and get 's cell off the table, since Sankichi's early appearance stopped us from grabbing it earlier," Kurama said.  
"Who two? What two?" Kuwabara asked.  
"I'm one," you said.  
"What! You mean you're really volunteering to go back?" Yusuke asked.  
"I don't ask people to do what I won't do myself. If I don't go back, I can't ask you to," you said.  
"I vote Kurama goes with her because he suggested the whole thing," Kuwabara said.  
"Fine, although I'd rather not go," Kurama sighed.  
"No way. I'm going," you said, determined. 'I can't believe this,' you added mentally.  
"Let's go get some sleep," Yusuke said.

Everyone followed Kurama to the back rooms. He surrendered his bed for your use while he'd sleep on the recliner that he'd put in his room. Yusuke and Kuwabara would share the guest room, one on the bed, the other on the futon Kurama asked Hiei to fetch from the basement and Hiei would sleep in the living room.  
You went into the bathroom, washed up and crawled into Kurama's bed while he went in to wash up. Soon after, all lights were out and everyone was situated and going to sleep.

A+R+E+

The night went by, too quick for you, and the sun was thirty minutes from rising when you woke. You knew you weren't going to be able to go back to sleep so you walked out towards the bathroom, scratching your stomach as you walked. Kurama was already awake and in the living room conversing with Hiei when you came out the bathroom and plopped down on the couch between them. You just sat there, oblivious to their stares, and stared out straight ahead. You blinked, as if waking up, and turned to look at each of them.

"Mornin'," you said.  
"Not a morning person, are you?" Hiei asked.  
"Never have been fond of 'em," you replied.  
"Hungry?" Kurama asked.  
"Never eat in the morning either. I'll have breakfast around 12 or one or something," you said.  
"Do you want to get the cell now or wait until after you shower?" Kurama asked.  
"Yeah," you yawned. "Lets go."

All three of you stood. Apparently, Hiei would follow to make sure nothing happened. He'd wait outside and if anything DID happen, he'd get the others and find a way to help. You wondered if anything would help if you were caught by Sankichi. Instant death, maybe, if you were lucky. But you doubted it. You all walked out the house and down the street, heading to your house of horror.

L+O+S+T+

You stared from your driveway at your house. The door was closed. Either someone was brave enough to go near it and close it, Sankichi managed to somehow do it, or the wind blew it shut. Either way, closed is closed. Kurama tapped your shoulder and you nodded. Onward rush into the hell trap, you thought. You opened the door, wide, so Hiei could still see you and ventured in. Hiei was waiting by the mailbox. Kurama was right behind you. Your cell was on the far corner of the table. You both walked in and grabbed it with no problem. Next thing you know, you hear the swift movement of air and the door slammed shut. You and Kurama whirled around and there was Sankichi leaning against the door smiling.

"Should have figured the sun didn't keep you from coming out either," you muttered.

A sound behind you made you turn your head, along with Kurama. There behind you was the beast creature! Your eyes widened more and you froze. Sankichi walked towards you, his perfect smile still bright and so out of place on the charred skin of his. You turned back to him. He let out a soundless laugh and put a hand on Kurama and your shoulder at the same time. You never even felt it. You had a brief wonder if Kurama did before you completely blacked out.

The door busted open and Hiei appeared. Sankichi disappeared with his beast and Kurama and your bodies lay on the floor. Hiei ran in and scooped you both up before he ran out again. The door slammed shut behind him and laughter rang through the air as he ran, with all his speed, to Kurama's house.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Joanna: Read and Review. I know this one wasn't scary, but hey, lord knows what happened now.


	7. Souls Taken

Joanna: Ok so that last cliffy was really mean of me…I don't own diddly squat, so ENJOY THE FIC!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

The door busted open and Hiei appeared. Sankichi disappeared with his beast and Kurama and your bodies lay on the floor. Hiei ran in and scooped you both up before he ran out again. The door slammed shut behind him and laughter rang through the air as he ran, with all his speed, to Kurama's house.

THIS TIME

Horror 7 - Souls Taken

Hiei made it to Kurama's house in no time flat. He nearly broke the door down but Yusuke got to it just in time. He set Kurama and you on the couch and everyone crowded around them. The bodies were frighteningly still.

"Hiei, what the hell happened to them?" Yusuke asked.  
"Sonnuva bitch, I should have gone in there with them," Hiei growled out.  
"Guys, they aren't breathing," Kuwabara said. "Hiei, what the fuck happened!"  
"He must have gotten them," a voice behind the guys spoke.

They all whirled around to see Koenma floating in his baby form. Botan standing behind him.

He held up a hand, "Yo."  
"Don't 'yo' me unless you have good fucking news," Yusuke growled out.  
"I don't know if its good or not, but I have some information-" Koenma was cut off.  
"Tell me where they are," Hiei was the interrupter; he had Koenma's shirt collar clenched in both hands.  
"They are in a realm of the spirits. A place where trapped souls are just that; trapped."  
"That tells me a whole lot," Hiei's words where sodden in anger.  
"Calm down and let me go and I'll tell you more," Koenma was getting a bit upset himself.

Hiei growled and let the young prince go. He stepped back and leaned against the wall, Koenma and your bodies in view. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down around the bodies and looked up to the floating Koenma.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.  
"It's called Purgatory. Spirits that had no place in Heaven or Hell are sentenced to Purgatory as well as lost souls. It's more of an intermediary between Heaven and Hell, sometimes it a permanent visit, rarely its short-term. Sankichi Takeda, long ago, was sentenced to Hell, where he more than belonged. But his soul escaped the previous ferry on his way to the Judgment Gates. She was demoted and Botan took over but we were never able to recover his soul from Purgatory. Hence from there, he would haunt houses and take souls with him to Purgatory to torture as he did of old," Koenma explained.  
"Is there a way we can save them?" Kuwabara asked a question on everyone's mind.  
"If you wish to jeopardize your eternal soul, sure," Koenma said.  
"What do you mean jeopardize?" Yusuke asked.  
"If you go in there and get caught there's an extremely slim chance of you coming back out intact," Koenma said.  
"Well then…what about Kurama and ?" Kuwabara asked. "What about them?"  
Koenma sighed, "As far as we know they can still escape if they knew how. Sankichi only captured their souls and brought them to Purgatory so he could physically harm them."  
"How can they escape?" Hiei asked.  
"For one they can't allow their spirits to be broken, secondly, someone with the authorized entry must enter and save them-" Koenma was yet again interrupted.  
"Then give us authorization!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Would you guys stop with the interruptions!" Koenma yelled back. "I know how you feel but you can't just waltz in there and expect to be safe. Purgatory is a no souls' land. There are no rules because anyone we send in there to enforce anything never come out alive and its because of people like Sankichi," Koenma said.  
"Ok…but won't they be nice if they know we're out to save someone's souls? Just not tell them who?" Yusuke asked.  
"No. They aren't stupid, Yusuke. They'll trap you in there with them. Nearly everyone in there bears a grudge to the living so if you go in there boasting to save someone's soul they'll get you, too."  
"Damn," he said.

H+O+P+E+

You opened your eyes to darkness and nearly panicked until you realized that you didn't open your eyes. You brought your hands up to your face and rubbed your eyes. They opened and you took a look around. You gasped; your eyes widened.  
You seemed to be trapped in a repeat of vicious battle scenes. The room you were in was not just splattered with blood; the walls bled! All the carnage seemed to be around the center you were at so you were unnoticed in your small space. Something twitched beside you and you yelped ready to attack it. It was Kurama. You let out a breath and helped him sit up. He looked around and turned back to you.

"Where are we?" you ask him.  
"I wish I knew," he replied. "Are you ok?"  
"A little edgy, but I think I'll live," you said.  
"Actually, you both are dead," a dark voice behind you said.

You both turned around to stare at Sankichi. He looked the same; burnt ass, yellow red eyes, that perfect fucking smile. Oh, how you hated him so. You held on to that hate and used it to scowl at him.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked him.  
"I have taken your souls to my realm; Purgatory," his smile widened. "What's wrong , don't like it?"  
"That's an understatement," you growled out between clenched teeth.  
"Death does not befit you ; it appears to have given you a backbone even without a physical body," Sankichi glared down at you.  
"Beats the hell out of giving you the pleasure you want," you reply.  
"It shall be fun to see how long you last," Sankichi said.  
"Why do you want so badly?" Kurama asked.  
"Why not? Rebellious teens like her are so much fun to break," Sankichi smiled.  
"Bastard," you muttered.  
"Actually, my father never left me, nor did my mother. Yours, however, left you. Your mother knew about me, I let her see me, and she left you to me. She even managed to get your father to leave you," Sankichi said with a coldness in his voice.  
"Like I care about them," you replied. "That woman was a bitch, she had it out for me since I was born."  
"Well then I mustn't disappoint her," Sankichi said and stepped closer.  
"Let's go!" Kurama grabbed your arm and ran with you.

He pulled you to your feet and raced pass all the murderers and deaths. The room was larger than it looked when standing still. You both jumped over a large crocodilian beast and made it to the door. You glanced back, all actions had ceased and all eyes were on you two. Sankichi was still walking towards you. Smug bastard, probably didn't think you'd escape. Kurama had the door open and pulled you out.  
Outside the door was a void; just empty black space. Kurama hesitated but took a step forward onto the unknown blackness. It held and he moved on at a brisk yet cautious pace, pulling you along. You glanced back at the receding door and sighed in relief.

"Don't rest easy yet, we need to get out of here," Kurama said.  
"Do you know the way?" you asked.  
"I only wish I did," he replied sadly.  
"Up? Maybe up would be right," you suggested.  
"Worth a try," Kurama said. "Know how to go up?"  
"Not a clue…I don't see any stairs," you sighed.  
"Hmm," Kurama said.

Kurama made a motion like he was moving up stairs and elevated with every step he took.

"Act like you're going up stairs and lets go!" he said.  
"Right!" you replied and moved.

You both were going up. You started to run but Kurama told you to save energy just in case, so you both jogged up. Up and up and up. It seemed like an endless darkness but none of you were going to give up. Especially if it meant facing Sankichi again.

"Hey Kurama," you said, "How long do you think it is to the top?"  
"I can't even fathom it," he sighed. "Our best bet is to guess as far as we can think and hope its not further."  
"Damn," you said. "As long as Sankichi isn't here, I can do it."  
"I'm sorry you feel that way about me," Sankichi said.

You didn't want to, but you did. You turned and saw Sankichi trotting a few paces behind you. His flaky black skin drifting off his body every now and then. You turned with Kurama and ran faster up the stairs, gaining some more distance between Sankichi. This time, you didn't look back. You figured you'd probably end up tripping or something. You ran ahead with Kurama, forcing your way higher and higher up the void, hopefully to the exit.  
Something wrapped around your ankles and pulled your feet from under you in mid-step. You fell forward. You hit the steps that you were convinced were there and busted your lip. Kurama stopped and grabbed onto your wailing hand before Sankichi could pull you down to him. He got a strong grip and held you fast, not planning on letting you get taken. You kicked your feet to free yourself from the rope but failed. Sankichi gave a tough yank, you winced and lost some ground, sliding down the steps some, pulling Kurama with you. 

"Don't let go!" Kurama yelled.  
"Same to you!" you yelled back.  
"Foolish attempt," Sankichi said and pulled harder.

You slipped down another step and bit your tongue. You mentally cursed yourself and tried to scramble up the steps using your free arm and Kurama's assistance. The only person gaining ground was Sankichi. He was reeling you in like some caught fish, wish was what you felt like since you had no use of your legs and your arms were pretty much useless. You felt his hand wrap around your leg and knew you were officially caught; again. A whip lashed Sankichi in the face and he let out a fearsome bellow. The crispy skin on the side of his face was broken off leaving a fiery red orange gleam under it. You gasped and Kurama struck him again, across the chest this time. The skin broke away leaving the hell fires burning under his decayed skin exposed. He screamed wordlessly at you and pulled you to him with no restraint in power. He was pissed now; great. You felt your ankle bones creaking, wanting to give out to the power of Sankichi's grip but they held, thankfully. He pulled you close enough to wrap an arm around your waist and hold you suspended and hopeless in the air at his waist. Kurama was still holding on to your arm and was captured as well. A swift punch to the face that Kurama never saw coming disorientated him long enough for the hell spawn to grab him securely and walk off. He continued up the stairs.

"It was nice of you both to start heading towards my favorite room," Sankichi growled.  
"Shit," you said.  
"Double shit," Kurama said looking at the other spirits that came out to watch.  
"Back off you cutdicks; they're mine," Sankichi hissed at them.

Some of the rivals backed off and went back to aimlessly floating around yet some stayed by. One in particular, a tall guy that looked like an ex football player stepped towards Sankichi. He stopped in the man's path and glowered down at him.

"I think I want to have them," he said, his voice richly British.  
"Too bad, they are mine," Sankichi said. "Go find you own."  
"I want yours."

The Brit rushed Sankichi and he had nothing else to do besides drop you and Kurama. The British man tackled Sankichi back a few steps and Kurama was helping you get the rope from around your ankles. You glanced at the fighting men and the rapidly growing numbers of people that surrounded you.

"Um, Kurama," you said. "In Purgatory…what kinda people come here?"  
"From what I've heard only lost souls and Hell's escapees," he said.  
"Then lets get the hell out of here!" you jumped up when Kurama freed you.

You grabbed his hand and ran down the stairs, carefully avoiding the brawling men. You took a step over to the side, hoping another step would be there and was relieved to find that there was. You ran down the stairs at full gallop, after all if up was bad, down had to be the way to go. And you couldn't have been that far up from the very bottom…if this place even had one.   
The British man was pinning Sankichi down and wailing away on his face. Sankichi pulled a long knife from his person and stabbed it into the Brit's eye. He bawled out and reached for his injured eye. Sankichi pushed the big man back and kicked him away. He spat on the man's chest and ran down towards his prey while giving everyone else the stink eye if they decided to try something as well.

M+A+Y+

"Koenma, I don't care what kind of danger it puts me in, I AM GOING," Hiei growled at the prince.  
"You guys don't understand, if you get stuck in there I can't help you out," Koenma said.  
"Fine then. But I'm going," Hiei said.  
"Me too," Yusuke agreed.  
"it's a lot worse than Hell," Koenma said again.  
"I don't care. My friends are wrongfully trapped in there. I'm going to do everything I can to get them out of there," Yusuke said.  
Koenma sighed, "Fine. Meet me at my office in an hour, I'll have everything prepared for you by then. I suggest you say farewell to your loved ones just in case."

They all nodded and Koenma left, leaving Botan to talk to the guys if they needed it. Although what they needed was a miracle…and a damn good one.

"You guys are really going to do it? Face a fate worse than Hell itself?" Botan asked.  
"Yeah. They'd do the same for us," Kuwabara said.  
"They're our friends Botan, closer than that. I'm about to let them suffer," Yusuke said.  
"I know, I understand. Maybe more than Koenma does," Botan nodded.  
"Good. So anything you can tell us about Purgatory?" Kuwabara asked.  
Again she nodded, "Hope will bring you a long way."  
"Meaning?" Yusuke asked.  
"There's an area in Purgatory that is just a dark, frightening void. You can't see anything but what's close by, such as a door or another person. In this void hope sometimes becomes reality."  
"So if you hope for an exit, it'll show up?" Kuwabara asked.  
"No, that's where the sometimes comes in," Botan shook her head. "Unlike in Hell, where the highest level is the first level, in Purgatory the bottom level is the first. The higher you go the more trouble you're putting yourself in. In the void if you hope there are stairs or doors nearby, they appear. You won't see them, except for the door, but its there."  
"So if you think it's a straight drop to the bottom?" Yusuke asked.  
"You fall for quite a while," Botan nodded.  
"We'll have to keep that in mind," Yusuke said.

S+A+V+E+

"Run faster Kurama! Sankichi's somehow gaining on us!" you yelled as you glanced back to see him.  
"I am running faster! Hurry up!" Kurama yelled back.

You turned forward, towards the darkness before you, and ran full out down the stairs. You blew past many people, scary and otherwise, and door. Some tried to reach out for you and Kurama but you pushed them away as you passed them by. Kurama glanced back to see Sankichi freefalling over you two. His eyes widened and before he could yell 'Look out!' to you, Sankichi had collided with you both. His shoulders hitting yours and Kurama's.  
You fell heavily forward and your head hit the steps again, but your mouth was already bleeding so what's more going to do? You rolled away from Sankichi and felt there were no more stairs. You were on a level floor. Sankichi grabbed you by the hair and held tight so you could roll further away. He grabbed Kurama back the back on the neck and added pressure to show his unhappiness.

"You two are pains in the ass, you know that?" he muttered.  
"Then why not let us go," your fear was back.  
"Oh now, I'll have some real fun making you scream out for mercy," Sankichi stood, pulling you and Kurama up with him. "But first…"

He pulled out more of his rope and secured your hands behind your back and Kurama's. He then tied a rope around both of your waists and tied that rope together to the hand rope. He held the single rope that controlled both of you. If you made a break for it, you'd probably bump into each other and fall.

"Now walk," Sankichi pushed you forward, back up the stairs.

He kept a very evil, yellow red, eye on everyone that he passed. Many of them sneered at him and flipped him off. A beast bared its fangs at him and growled. Sankichi narrowed his eyes at the creature and it walked off. You looked up ahead and saw someone sitting against a wall, and yet behind them was another person. They weren't touching but you were sure there was a wall behind the sitter. She looked sad and lost. You looked into her eyes, they were a light green, that held much pain and a broken spirit. You pulled your eyes away from her. Your mind told you that you'd probably end up like her; walled up and trapped here forever. You imagined walls around you and hoped that it would be protection enough against Sankichi. Before you could dismiss the useless thought, you ran into a wall. You smacked your forehead against it and stopped; staring ahead. There was nothing there. Just the blackness of the void. You walked forward again and that wall was still there. Sankichi growled and pushed you from behind. You hit the wall, hurting your nose on it. He kept pushing you into it, slamming your head on it over and over. A headache was starting and you knew you didn't want to be unconscious around Sankichi. You hoped the wall would break or disappear soon before you did slip away. Another thrust forward and you met air. You sighed; your head was hot where pain dominated it, pulsing in a beating ache. Sankichi pushed you both forward.

Y+O+U+

It seemed too short when you made it to his room. Sankichi opened the door and ushered you both in. You looked around, it seemed like a large torture museum. Bodies hung from the ceiling, some with weights attached to their limbs. They were hoisted higher and dropped. You heard snapping and popping and knew that their limbs were dislocated. You turned away from the scene and saw some hanging cages. They all held starved, suffering people inside.

'This is Purgatory,' you thought. 'You're already dead so I guess its torture for the soul.'

Sankichi pushed you on. You kept looking around as you walked. Someone was being pushed into an Iron Maiden; a upright casket-like box that held man spikes on the open doors. They closed like double doors. You heard a wailing scream come muffled from it and laughter as the person's torturers drove more spikes into the open slots intended for such purposes. You swallowed hard and looked away but came to see more gruesome things. There was a spike forest, for lack of better description, that held many people stabbed through their anus and left to suffer the pain of their innards being pierced and torn. You saw someone new being lowered, their arms tied behind their backs, onto a large spike, very thin at the top and slightly wider at the bottom. They were naked, so the pike easily entered there butt hole and then they were dropped harshly so that the deathly sharp spike ripped through their intestines, stomach and other guts. You grimaced and turned away but caught yourself in mid-motion. You turned to look at Kurama; a much lesser evil on the eyes. Not that you'd object to look at Kurama. 

"Beautiful room, eh?" Sankichi asked. "I taught these guys the art of torture myself."  
"Nice, but I'd rather check out a room on the lower floor, if you don't mind," you said.  
"Funny, but I do mind. We can have fun here. I'll take you lower later," Sankichi said.  
"How about we go down first?" Kurama asked.  
"Sure, I'll let you go down alright," Sankichi said and turned you both around.

He kicked Kurama, full out; leg fully extended, in the stomach. All air was painfully forced out his body. He crumpled like a soggy cracker to the bloodstained floor, pulling you down with him. He laid his head to the dried blood stains and practiced breathing. He could only take very shallow, hiccup-like gasps. You rubbed his back in soothing circular motions while he fought hard for breath. It seemed he could easily exhale more than he could inhale. Blood dripped out his mouth and pooled on the floor. His eyes were wide, showing too much white.

"Get up," Sankichi said meanly.

He yanked on the rope, you were pulled up higher on your knees and Kurama rolled over; still gasping. He swallowed hard, blood sliding down his throat. He closed one eye and clenched his teeth and tried to force air into his lungs but failed. His vision went fuzzy, then grey….and he passed out. You dropped next to him, worried about your friends and tried to shield his body from anything Sankichi might try to do to him. Sankichi yanked you up and put Kurama's body over you. He pushed you forward.

"Keep moving to the back of the room," he ordered.

You grunted under Kurama's weight, but moved on. The room was big, bigger than the last one. You sighed and walked on.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Joanna: Ok that's finally finished. Lol, im thinking about 12-13 chapters


	8. Pain Begins

Joanna: im gonna thank people for rewiewing and alerts and stuff so thank you to kagomeserinity2, Nayami-Zetsumei, GreenDayForAnime (aries my friend lol), hieisfiredemoness. And if you not on here then review and next chapter you will be.

Joanna: This is where the story kinda get ummm werid. 

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

He yanked on the rope, you were pulled up higher on your knees and Kurama rolled over; still gasping. He swallowed hard, blood sliding down his throat. He closed one eye and clenched his teeth and tried to force air into his lungs but failed. His vision went fuzzy, and then grey….and he passed out. You dropped next to him, worried about your friends and tried to shield his body from anything Sankichi might try to do to him. Sankichi yanked you up and put Kurama's body over you. He pushed you forward.

"Keep moving to the back of the room," he ordered.

You grunted under Kurama's weight, but moved on. The room was big, bigger than the last one. You sighed and walked on.

THIS TIME

Horror 8: Pain Begins

When you reached the end of the room Sankichi knocked you to the floor. He hit you in mid-step, at the back of the knee. You were putting Kurama and your weight into the leg and when your knee buckled, both of you collapsed to the stained floor. You pushed Kurama's body off you and glared up at Sankichi. Oh yeah, anger was way better than fear. His fiery red flesh wounds stood in perfect contrast with the jet black of his grilled skin. He smiled down at you with the startling whiteness of his teeth. A dark look crossed his eyes that chased away some of your anger, leaving room for your fear. Your neck convulsed as you swallowed hard. Sankichi stepped forward and knelt by you. You eased back, nearly sitting on Kurama's lax form.

"So pretty…I shall have fun carving you up," Sankichi pulled another knife from nowhere.

Your eyes widened, more fear replacing your anger,. He drew the blade near and cut you free of Kurama. You eased back more as Sankichi brought his face closer to yours. You were petrified with fear as he hovered over your neck. He breathed along your skin. His breath, contrary to the scalding heat you expected, was actually warm. Gazing into his yellow red eyes you knew this was going to be Hell, or worse. He raised his face, his flaky lips hovering over yours. You tensed, ready to push him away when suddenly something wrapped around his neck and flipped him over you. A heavy thud resounded and he slammed into the floor.

"Run! Now!" Kurama yelled out.

You hesitated on leaving him. You looked at him and knew this would be the only escape chance. You dashed through the room; Sankichi's yells trailing you. You ran past the damned souls stuck here. The door was within sight when you felt a large strong hand grab your head. You shrieked when it lifted you up and stared into Sankichi's deaf pet monster's face. Your eyes widened terribly wide as you reached arms up to keep him from yanking your head off.  
The monster growled in your face, its cold solid black eyes locked on you. You let your feet lash out and caught the creature in one of its large eyes. You felt the organ bust around your foot and saw the blood and a goopy clear liquid leak out and splash you. The demon monster yelled out, its hand convulsed around your head. You thought it'd bust; instead the creature stumbled to a wall. You made another kick and caught it in the other eye. It ruptured like the last and the beast slammed your head into the wall. It was rough, like sandpaper. It dragged your head along the wall. The rough bits grinding your face. You cried out in pain as the rough wall cut into your face. The monster yelled and pulled you off the wall. The left side of your face was a bloody ruin. When air touched the raw wounds it stung down to your spine. A tear escaped your eye and burned red with the blood as it slid down the torn skin.

"That's enough Beast. Drop her," Sankichi said.

The beast growled in reply and soon the ground was rushing up to meet you. You fell foot first to the ground but your legs crumbled under you and you laid sprawled out on the floor. The pain in your face made you feel weak all over so you barely protested when Sankichi grabbed your ankle and pulled you away.  
You slid limply along the floor, the beast's growling, hateful figure fading from view as Sankichi dragged you back to the end of the room. You lifted your head up briefly to see Kurama sagged in some chains against the wall. He had a knife stuck in his right shoulder and a deep slash along his stomach. His eyes widened when he saw you. You felt a slight sting somewhere on your body. Kurama's lips moved as he said something but everything faded, got golden edged; dream like. Your head lolled to one side, facing Kurama, as Sankichi lifted you and tied you to a chair.

S+O+U+L+F+U+L+

"I take it you've all said goodbye and are ready to throw your eternal souls away," Koenma said.  
"Let's do it," Yusuke said.

Koenma sighed. Everyone was sitting in his office. Koenma had tried one last time to talk them out of it, but they stuck with it. He got up and walked to the door.

"If you'll follow me then," he said and left.

The guys got up and shuffled after him. Koenma turned and lead them down a long hallway, large doors spread along opposite sides every few feet. The guys walked about a foot or two behind him. Following silently.

"We've been walking for five minutes, Koenma. Where are you taking us?" Yusuke asked, with illusions that the young ruler would ambush them in a room to keep them from taking the journey.  
"To the only room here that allows people to travel to Purgatory," Koenma said and stopped. "Here we are."

He looked up at the door, a wistful look tainted his features. The door opened and a man stepped out holding the upper body of another. He gave the barest of nods to Koenma and came fully out the door. Another man held the unconscious one's feet. His lax form sagged in the middle. They carried the body down the hall the group had just come from.

"What happened to that guy?" Kuwabara asked.  
Koenma sighed, "Others had wanted to try and retrieve kindred spirits from Purgatory and lost their own souls in the process. Once it's lost, there is no returning. I only hope you guys will not be carried out like that."

Koenma took a collective breath and walked into the room. The guys followed at his back. The room was circular and large. It was noticeably cold inside; everyone's breath came out visibly. In the center of the room was a deep hole that looked to have no bottom. It was surrounded by railing, but enterable by jumping over it. There were futons lines around the railing, a good 10 feet away from it. Some futons had bodies in them, others were empty. One looked recently disturbed and the guys knew it was the man who just got carried out. Everyone looked asleep.

"Are they all dead?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Close, but no cup cake. They're soulless. Searching Purgatory for someone," Koenma stated.  
"So how do we do this? And why is it so damn cold?" Yusuke asked.  
"The cold is to make it more comfortable for the souls to leave the body and enter the pit to Purgatory. Also for the rare few that return," Botan was helpful as ever.  
"How could we get trapped in Purgatory?" Hiei asked.  
"Two ways, ultimately one," Koenma said. "First off, you stay in long enough for the cold temperature to stop your body functions and kill it. Second would be to get caught and held long enough for your mortal body to die."  
"How long does it take for this cold to kill the body?" Yusuke asked.  
"Without the futon and the blankets, a few hours. But since we added the protection of blankets, you get at least half a day," Koenma said.  
"Then lets do this," Yusuke said determined.  
"Pick a futon and lay down," Koenma ordered.

The guys went to a futon, all beside each other. They got under the blankets and stared up at Koenma and Botan. The knelt down closer to the younger teens levels.

"What I want you all to do is close your eyes. Botan and I will free your souls of the body and then you head into the hole and keep going down. You'll enter Purgatory and remember that it starts at a bottom level and gets worse going up. You will only have 12 hours to get to and Kurama. Any long and your bodies may die and leave you trapped in there forever." Koenma said.  
"What about Kurama and 's bodies? When we get their souls back here where will they go?" Kuwabara asked.  
"We'll bring their bodies into the room. One of us will be with you guys for the entire time doing all we can to keep your bodies from dying," Koenma answered.  
"Enough chitchat. We need to get going now before their souls are broken and they get trapped in there bodies or not," Hiei said.  
"Yeah," Yusuke said. "Wish us luck."  
"You'll need it where you're going," Koenma said silently.  
"Good luck boys, I know you can do this," Botan said sadly, but hopefully.

They all closed their eyes. Botan and Koenma leaned over Yusuke and Hiei, Koenma between Yusuke and Kuwabara so he could do two at once. The held a hand over the guys' hearts and concentrated. Their breaths eased out of their bodies, in a unified sigh, and their bodies went totally slack. Dead. Soulless.  
Hiei's soul wasted no time in going into the hole to Purgatory, Yusuke's was right behind him. Kuwabara's floated around the room until he realized he got left behind and then sped into the foreboding hole. Koenma said watched them go, although souls can't be seen physically with eyes, he knew where they were. He could sense it, feel it. Botan said a quick prayer and sat among her best friends' soulless bodies. Koenma stood. Botan looked up at him.

"Sir?" she asked.  
"I'm going to have Kurama and 's bodies brought in here. I have work in my office to do, but I'll come back and check on you ever so often," he said.  
She nodded, "Yes sir."

S+C+A+R+S+

You glanced around. Everything was still gold tinged and dreamlike. You actually smiled at Kurama, your head swaying. Your whole body would have moved but you were tied tightly to the chair. Your eyes were half closed. Your head dipped, as if you were fighting off sleep, every now and then, but you stayed conscious. Kurama turned to Sankichi.

"What did you inject into her?" he asked, anger flooding his voice.  
"Just a little tranquilizer," Sankichi answered subconsciously as he looked among his tools. "You know, I think it'd be easier to go ahead and put her in position while she is powerless to struggle."

Sankichi smiled as he untied you from the chair. You just watched him with unfocused eyes. He lifted you up to a panel along the wall that was about pelvis high. On this table-like panel was a structure of cold iron. Sankichi sat you on your knees, folding your legs behind you under a suspended piece of iron. He laid your back against it. It wasn't back length and it made you arch forward. He took your wrists and put them into the cold bonds behind the contraption. He then spread your legs and hooked your ankles into the foot bonds. Your body arched outward because of the angle of your tied hands and legs. It was very uncomfortable. Blood was still pouring down your neck from your face wound and staining your shirt. Sankichi pulled on your arms and legs to check the bonds then turned his back to you and went to stand in front of Kurama.

"What do you think? Interesting looking thing, no?" he asked.  
"What the hell is it?" Kurama asked.  
"It is merely an iron holding device. It holds her at that angle no matter how much she struggles or fights. She can't break free," he flashed his startling white teeth.  
Kurama swallowed loudly, "What are you going to do to her?"  
Sankichi chuckled; deep, masculine, condescending, "My dear boy, it is you I would worry about. She isn't getting my attention yet. She is too drugged to cry out or struggle. She can barely feel her own pain."  
"Why not keep me and release ?" Kurama asked.  
"Why not keep you both and free no one?" Sankichi smiled.  
"At least tell me why you wanted ," Kurama said. "Why you wanted us."  
"By the look in your eyes I know you won't be satisfied with a grudge towards the living, will you?"  
"I know that's not it," Kurama said.  
"Do you? Our first meeting ever and you believe you know me well enough to say so?" Sankichi laughed again. "It was an amalgamation of women that trapped me. Took me through my own torture techniques and finally put me to the fires." He scoffed, "Women. Can you believe it?"  
"Yeah," Kurama nodded his head. "So what, now you bear a grudge against women kind?"  
"It's much more deeper than a mere grudge. An eternal hate, maybe."  
"So why ? Why couldn't you just take her mom or little sister. Hell why not the neighbors? What is it about that makes you so hot about getting her?" Kurama asked a good question.  
"Those many years ago, my last moments among the living, the woman who put the fire to my stake looked remarkably like her. Put her in the clothing of my time and the resemblance would be uncanny," Sankichi said.  
"Well then why not hunt for her spirit and torture her?" Kurama asked.  
"Because I loved her," Sankichi said wistfully.  
"Did she love you?" Kurama asked, he was stalling, yet for what he didn't know.  
"We were quite a pair. She'd even assist me with my hobby."  
"Then why wasn't she killed with you? Why did she set you ablaze?"  
"She knew of the union to destroy me, and did not warn me. My Jessica betrayed me to the woman of towns all around. Because we tortured all witnesses to death, no one knew that she was with me. No one ever found out," Sankichi had a remembering look in his yellow red eyes.  
"Damn, Jessica sounds like a real backstabber," Kurama said.

Sankichi moved in a flash or black and red. Kurama felt his fist wallop his jaw, his head forced to the side. Sankichi glared at the injured one with a deep rage in his eyes.

"Never, ever badmouth Jessica. Or they will be your most regretted words," he threatened.

Kurama didn't say anything, his jaw was numb and he tasted blood in his mouth. He must have bitten his tongue. He glanced over at you, some of your focus was back, and your fear. It would only be a matter of time before the tranquilizers wore off completely.

M+A+Y+

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stood around in the pitch black abyss that was a void area in Purgatory. They looked around; some tortured souls sat in their own imagined corner, some very mean looking people glared in their way. Hiei took lead and started walking up the steps he thought were there. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked on either side of him.

"Oh man can you sense that? This place is uber freaky!" Kuwabara muttered.  
"So anyone got any plans on how we're going to find Kurama and ?" Yusuke asked.  
"Use your senses," Hiei said.  
"But all these doors…do we really want to open them all up and search?" Yusuke asked.  
"Hn," Hiei said, lost in his own thoughts.

A door appeared ahead of them on the stairs. It opened and a woman stepped out. She wore a vibrant blue dress that pinched tight on her slender waist. The dress was ankle length and had slits on either side of the legs that go up a little past half her thigh. She had on matching stiletto four-inch heels. She had a bracelet of pearls around her left hand as it rest on her hip. Her right arm hung low. She had waist length jet black hair and desert sand eyes. She smiled down at the three men.

"Hello and welcome to Purgatory. I'm Orla. Need any help traveling this pit of hell?" her voice was a smooth low soprano.

Yusuke swallowed and Kuwabara stared up at her. Hiei eyed her suspiciously.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to find someone here, would you?" Yusuke asked.  
"I might," she said.  
"Hn, I doubt it," Hiei said.  
"I know everyone here. Of course I can. Follow me," she said and turned.

Orla walked into the door she stepped out of. Throwing her weight into her walk; she knew how to move with four-inch heels. Her body swayed tantalizingly for the guys to watch as they followed her into the room. The door closed behind the last to enter, Hiei. He glanced back but that was all. The room was an all blue all around. Orla glanced behind her to make sure her audience was still following. She crossed half the room and stopped at a small entry way.

"In here is a com room. We have communications with every room and every person in here. I'm sure we'll find your friends. After you," she spread her arm wide towards the doorway.  
"You first," Hiei said.  
"As you like," she said and entered.

As soon as the guys walked in the small room. Goopy taffy sprung from every direction and trapped them in their places. It cocooned them all. Orla stood before them and laughed, a rich full sound.

"Fuck," Hiei whispered and glared at her.  
"Why such a pretty lady?" Kuwabara asked. "You're too beautiful to be bad…who's responsible for this?"  
"Fool, a seductress to lead us into a trap," Hiei growled.  
"I can't believe it," Kuwabara muttered.  
"Oh you'll really enjoy this one, boys," Orla laughed.

Before their very eyes, the breathtaking beauty of Orla melted away. The waist lenth black hair shortened to a bit past the shoulders. The eyes turned orange. The dress dropped to reveal a man's body rather than a woman's. Clothes rippled out the nudity to tight leather pants and an open black vest. The man laughed and it rolled off his tongue like silk. The guys' eye widened as they mentally slapped themselves for falling for this man's trap. 

F+A+D+E+

You had finally metabolized the sedatives Sankichi injected into you and watched him fearfully. Kurama was a bloody mess. He had acupuncture needles sticking through his skin, and it wasn't for therapy. His shirt was a forgotten rag on the stained floor and Sankichi riddled him with holes. He took alligator clips and clamped them on one of Kurama's nipples. He pulled it out and twisted. Kurama winced and clenched his teeth to the pain. Sankichi wanted him to cry out again and again and Kurama would be damned if he did it. He held back the greater of yelps but couldn't fight off the hisses and whimpers. Sankichi took another needle and shoved it through the very sensitive skin of his nipple and Kurama yelped out. Sankichi released the nipple from the clips and it twisted back to normal, if not a little red. The needle stuck through his nipple like a piercing but hurt much more. Kurama had many other needles in his skin; a few through his left pectoral muscle, some through is right. Needles like ladders going down his abs to stop a little above his naval. Blood trickled down from each wound, every hole and still Sankichi continued.

"The great thing about Purgatory is that you heal damage remarkably fast," Sankichi smiled, "Which means when I'm through with you, I can administer my attention to there, and you'll heal away. When I finish with her, I can go back to you." He laughed, "It'd be an endless cycle of pain for you both."  
"B-bastard," Kurama muttered.  
"I know," Sankichi smiled.

He gripped a needle with pliers and ripped the needle out the skin, not pulling though the entrance wounds, but tearing the skin to free the needle. Kurama cried out as his flesh was torn open. Sankichi laughed, blood splattering him, and tore another out. You watched in horror, trying to yell through the gag that Sankichi put on you after you wouldn't shut up. You had yelled out obscenities when Sankichi started to torture Kurama and he gagged you to shut you up. Tears ran down your face as yet another needle was forcibly plucked through Kurama's skin. Twenty needles later and many cries, Kurama was needle free except for two. His torso looked like he'd gotten attacked by a wild cat; the flesh deeply cut and ripped open. Blood ran in a steady stream down his body to soak into his jeans. He let his head hang low, his breathing heavy and ragged. He definitely didn't anticipate the removal of the last two. Those were the ones in his nipples.  
Sankichi smirked, a quick flash of dazzling white and then set the pliers to the right nipple needle. He put a hand to Kurama's bare bloody chest and ripped the needle out. Kurama cried out, his eyes wide. A painful shudder ran through his body and he slumped into the chains. His right nipple was split open and bleeding rather voraciously. Sankichi turned to the left nipple and slowly ripped it out. The skin stretched and stretched until it couldn't anymore. Then slowly it tore. Kurama hissed and yelped in pain as the needle slowly broke through the skin and freed itself. You watched in blurry vision Kurama's torment and couldn't do nothing. Sankichi patted Kurama's shoulders and turned to you.

"And now, my dear , it is your turn," he smiled.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U 

Joanna: You know the darkest. I'm not going to unleash that yet. Well, anyway, read and review plz tell me what you think


	9. An Eternity Of Pain?

Joanna: Lets get on to this pain filled chapter! I don't own YYH! ENJOY!  
Joanna: By the way im grounded right now but I had to put this chapter up  
T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

Sankichi smirked, a quick flash of dazzling white and then set the pliers to the right nipple needle. He put a hand to Kurama's bare bloody chest and ripped the needle out. Kurama cried out, his eyes wide. A painful shudder ran through his body and he slumped into the chains. His right nipple was split open and bleeding rather voraciously. Sankichi turned to the left nipple and slowly ripped it out. The skin stretched and stretched until it couldn't anymore. Then slowly it tore. Kurama hissed and yelped in pain as the needle slowly broke through the skin and freed itself. You watched in blurry vision Kurama's torment and couldn't do nothing. Sankichi patted Kurama's shoulders and turned to you.

"And now, my dear , it is your turn," he smiled.

THIS TIME

Horror 9: An Eternity Of Pain?

Sankichi walked calmly to you, as though he had all the time in the universe to torture you and maybe, he did. He pulled out a knife and held its glinting silver up in the light. You swallowed a sob as he came nearer.

"This is one of my favorite blades," he said proudly. "It's helped me cut up countless people. Sharper than a razor; I barely need to touch you with this to get it to cut you."  
"So it has good forging," you tried to nonchalant and failed to keep the fear out your voice.  
"You'll see for yourself what it has," Sankichi smiled that stupid pearly smile.

He held the tip of the blade less than a centimeter from your chin. He moved it down an inch and you felt the skin part and blood drip from the wound. Your body stiffened in its very uncomfortable position on the iron rack. Sankichi moved the blade slowly down your body, cutting away the useless fabric of your clothes. You strained and struggled in the chains but only managed to move in the direction of the sharp knife. You got nicked on the stomach above your abs. Blood oozed out in a slow race down your body. The ripping of your clothes sounded far away and unreal as your pulse pounded in your ears. Sankichi cut open your sleeves and tore the remains of your shirt off your body. He cut your bra straps and yanked that away as well. The force of the yank jerked you against the bonds at your wrist and ankles and you let out a low whimper. Sankichi cut away your pants and undies, leaving you nude and very uncomfortable on the holding device you were on. The fact that your back was unnervingly arched outward was bad enough. Now you had to do it naked.  
Sankichi smiled but didn't put up the knife. Instead, he plunged it between your lower ribs and pushed it in to the hilt. The pain was quick and hot and left you gritting your teeth and shutting your eyes tight. He slowly pulled it out, cutting more skin, and held the bloody blade to the light. Kurama's chains clanged as he tried to get free. Some of his older wounds were already healing up, like the stab wound when he gave you an escape chance. His mind was racing on how to get Sankichi away from you longer. Surely someone was coming to help, but how could he stall…he had an idea.

"Forget backstabbing, Jessica was a bitch. Probably found a better lay than you and that's why she sold you out to the townspeople," Kurama said as coldly as he could.

Sankichi froze in mid-motion of stabbing you again. You watched as his yellow red eyes clouded over in pure rage. Your own eyes widened in fear of what he would do. He grit his teeth, his grip on the blade doubled. The cuts in his skin had started to heal, one was completely healed, but the other still bared the red fire within. It flared brightly, like some live thing. Sankichi plunged the knife into your stomach, the tip indenting into the metal behind you. You yelped. He turned to Kurama and stormed over to him, pulling another knife out. Kurama, scared as hell, managed to put a cold smirk on his face. Sankichi stabbed Kurama in the heart. Kurama's eyes widened. He could feel the frantic beat of his heart trying to work around the intruding blade. Blood pumped faster through the damaged muscle. It seeped out of his mouth in a stream of red. Sankichi punched Kurama in the face repeatedly then he hit him in the stomach. He pulled another knife and held the point under his jaw.

"Keep on talking, pretty boy, and I'll make sure you never talk again. Whether I have to cut your tongue out ever hour or not," he threatened.

Sankichi pushed the blade up with strength that seemed to come from nowhere. The blade went through Kurama's mouth, up past his nasal cavity and into his skull. His mouth was pinned shut. His optical nerves were cut; his eyes bled and his sight faded in one eye only. Apparently only one was cut. Blood was still rushing from his heart and seeped out of his closed mouth. Some of it even came out the bottom of his jaw, sliding along the blade to the hilt. Kurama shuddered in his shackles unable to breath, unable to escape. Unable. To. Die.

E+T+E+R+N+A+L

The man that succeeded in capturing the other three spirit detectives laughed. He gave them all a bow.

"Amazing," he said. "I never thought I'd get the next victims to enter here. Much less this easy."  
"You stinking fraud. No wonder you're stuck here," Yusuke said.  
"Although I may be deceiving, I am no fraud. I do have access to every room and everyone," there was a hint of anger in the tone.  
"Suuure," Kuwabara said, catching on to the trick.  
"Hn, the idiot over there," Hiei motioned with his head to Kuwabara, "Could find them faster."  
"Keep talking short stuff and I'll eat through this stuff and beat the tar out of you," Kuwabara growled.  
"Such an incompitant can't outdo me; I am the great Orla. Watch," Orla said.  
"Orla is such a chic's name," Yusuke said.  
"Orlando," he said, "Orlando is my full name."  
"Nah, Orla better suits you," Yusuke smirked.  
"Be silent," Orlando said and flicked his wrist in Yusuke's direction.

The taffy stretched up to cover his mouth. Orlando nodded in approvement and walked over to a large computer with an even bigger screen above it. He turned it on and turned to the guys.

"What are your friends names?" he asked.  
" and Kurama," Kuwabara said.  
Orlando typed their names in the computer and came up with nothing, "They're captives aren't they? Not originally meant to be here. Do you know their captor?"  
"Some punk Sankichi," Hiei answered this time.  
"Oh dear. They are under the care of Sankichi? That's too bad for them," he said and typed into the computer. "Watch the screen."

The guys flicked their eyes to the screen. Several rooms appeared on the screen and Orlando randomly picked one. Touching the screen. The selected room came up to full screen. The room held only slaughter. Bloody red walls and victims cries. Monsters and monstrous being tearing their victims apart and torturing them to no end. Orlando shook his head and pressed a button on the keyboard, bringing the screen back to the mutli-room view. He picked another room. It was empty. There was a desk with a picture on it, a bed, and newspaper clippings but nothing more. The button was pressed again and Orlando selected another room. It was a long room, with various camera angles. Orlando saw the blackened form of Sankichi and touched the screen where he was. The full screen view showed you and Kurama in your bonds and Sankichi standing between you two.  
The guys gasped and moved in their bonds. Horrified to see their friends condition.

"The girl is lucky," Orlando said, "He hasn't started on her, not yet. However, judging the man's condition he recently finished. And apparently couldn't keep his mouth shut."  
"No! He'll be killed," Kuwabara yelled out.  
"Think about where we are and what you just said, baka," Hiei said.  
"Yes, no matter what the damage, one will never die. Not in Purgatory. Even if your heart is cut out, you will heal," Orlando said.  
"Where is that room?" Hiei asked.  
"Heh, one of the higher levels. No matter. After I'm through with you all, I'll let you join your friends in Sankichi's hands."

Orlando laughed, deep and joyous. Yusuke struggled to get free of the goop around his face. Hiei smirked.

"You've been so helpful," Hiei said.

Hiei drew his sword, cutting free of the taffy and charged Orlando instantly. He hit him with a diagonal slash that severed his head at an angle. Orlando had a surprised look on his face then stuck his tongue out at Hiei. 

"Beheaded or not, you're not getting out of here. I'll have my time with you," the head said.  
"Sure. Whatever," Hiei said and cut the other two loose. "Let's go get to the others before any real psychological damage is done to them."  
"Yeah. We only have so long before our bodies die," Yusuke said.

They ran out the room and through the door they came in. Back into the void, back into the darkness, and up the stairs.

P+A+I+N+

Botan sat, rocking on her heels, by your body. Koenma, as he had said, had the bodies brought into the room only ten minutes ago. He'd also brought extra blankets, to extend their time and for Botan to keep warm. She put a hand on your face and it was cold to the touch. She snuggled your blanket up over your face. She checked on everyone's bodies; they too were cold. She covered them all up completely and said another prayer for their safety.

A+N+D+

Sankichi turned back to you. Tears glistening in your eyes as you realized that Kurama was buying you some time. But time for what? You guys would be stuck here forever. The tears slipped over your healing face and dripped to your chest. Sankichi stood in front of you, even in your nudity you could see no sexual emotions in his eyes and thanked Buddha for it. He took the blade from your stomach and pointed it just above your heart. He slowly stabbed into the sensitive flesh of your breast and cut, agonizingly slow, down between your breast and under your right boob. The skin parted like soggy paper and blood rushed out. You watched your own blood leaving you and knew, that in here, you had virtually an endless supply. A voice in the back of your mind cursed at you. 'Don't you dare give up hope,' it said. You didn't know what to make of it. You cast a glance at Kurama who was making gagging sounds. Until the blades were removed, he'd forever choke on his own blood.  
Sankichi got an idea and positioned the blade at the dip of your collarbone. He dragged it through your skin down, down and stopped at your naval. You cried out as he forced the skin open with his hands and bared your innards to the whole room. He reached in, his flaky burnt finger, and stroked your stomach and intestines. You eyes widened. He was touching things that should never be touched. You also noticed that you had an audience. Many eyes of the room were turned to you and Sankichi. You felt a sudden burning wash of pain and brought your focus back to Sankichi. He had your stomach in his hands and squeezed it tightly. He looked up at you, your blood spattered on his black skin, and smiled.

"I always wanted to do this," he smirked. "Watching your world from afar always made me jealous. This science class thing you have is very interesting. Isn't this what you do to pigs and frogs?"

You just looked at him. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, and panting. Sweat glistening on your face and trailed down your body. Sankichi smiled at your response and grabbed a hold of your intestines. He stood up and stepped back, pulling the squishy pink tissue with him. He walked over to Kurama and trailed you guts around his body. His eyes widened incredibly wide. Sankichi yanked the knife out from his jaw and slit his throat. Blood poured down in a cherry wash down his body. He reached a hand into the wound and stuffed the end of your guts into his mouth. He grabbed the intestine with his hand in Kurama's throat and pulled the slick, bunchy tissue through the wound. Kurama threw up at the feel of the squishy organ sliding through his mouth and halfway down his throat. You threw up at watching Kurama endure that and the sight of him throwing up was just too much. Sankichi laughed. He uncoiled more of your guts and made another incision on Kurama's chest just under the ribs. He reached in with his free hand and with the end of your intestines and just shoved your guts around the inside of his body, tangling it with his organs. You both cried out in pain. These kinds of things should never happen to you. No one could survive it. Sankichi laughed, a purely joyous sound. At least he was enjoying himself.  
You had another dry heave and wondered why none of you were passing out yet. You wouldn't be granted death, but surely at least you could faint. Sankichi walked back over to you, he had discarded his knife and from the sounds of Kurama's cries, he'd left it with him. He reached into your opened chest cavity and took hold of a rib. Using his strength he broke your rib off and showed it to you. He laughed and licked it clean of blood. You wretched and openly showed your distaste for him. He smiled and stabbed your rib through your throat. You cried out and gagged. 

S+U+F+F+E+R+I+N+G+

The guys were running up the invisible stairs. Pushing past angry people and forlorn people. Some tried to make grabs for them but they all covered each other's backs. But they had to stop when a large man stood in their way. Half his face was hidden in crimson and one of his eyes looked deflated, but whole. He stared down at the shorter men.

"Move it," Hiei said.  
"You've no chance," the voice was British, "To get past me nicely."  
"Fine, forcefully, then," Yusuke said and lunged for the man.

He side stepped Yusuke's fist and grabbed onto his wrist. He lifted him up and threw him down at Kuwabara. Hiei jumped above the man, sword drawn, and moving for a normally killing blow. The blade bit into his head and slid in down to the hilt. The Brit bellowed and grabbed at Hiei. He threw him off his head and Hiei had a death grip on his sword. He used the large man's own force to cut his upper body nearly in half. Blood splattered and fell down into the dark abyss. The man's body collapsed and the trio ran up further.  
Other spirits watching were smart and kept away. No sense in adding more pain to the already painful fact of eternal damnation. Screams erupted from all around them. They had no idea whom they belonged to and could only hope it wasn't you or Kurama. (AN: I'm so sorry to interrupt, but as I type I'm watching Gackt music videos…omg that man is so fucking hot! If I were sane I'd deny his existence. Surely someone as drop dead beautiful as he is can't be real. But believe it! He is! Ok, ok, back to the ficcy…just hadda voice my thoughts ; And his voice…omg…I love him!)

"How do you know how far up they are?" Kuwabara asked Hiei.  
"I don't," he answered simply. "Just go with that gut feeling of yours. Do we feel any closer?"  
"Actually," Kuwabara was silent for a minute, "Yes! They're somewhere ahead of us and getting closer!"  
"Good!" Yusuke said. "Let's pick up the pace and get to them now!"

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Joanna: Oh man…can you imagine the feel of intestines in your mouth and sliding down your throat?

Yes, well, read and review everyone!


	10. Iron Injections

Joanna: I believe, including this chapter, that there are about 3 more chapters left. 12 chappies in all… It'd be cool if it got adapted into a movie……. i'm such a Japa-holic.

Joanna: I'd like to thank Nayami-Zetsumei, GreenDayForAnime, Brookebennet64,blessed-indian-rose576, latias713, kagomeserinity2, hieisfiredemoness.

Joanna: Anyone who reads this chapter review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
I don't own YYH…ENJOY THE FIC!

Do take note that chappy has some rather…SEXUAL TORTURE in it…you've been warneded

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

"How do you know how far up they are?" Kuwabara asked Hiei.  
"I don't," he answered simply. "Just go with that gut feeling of yours. Do we feel any closer?"  
"Actually," Kuwabara was silent for a minute, "Yes! They're somewhere ahead of us and getting closer!"  
"Good!" Yusuke said. "Let's pick up the pace and get to them now!"

THIS TIME

Horror 10: Iron Injections

The guys ran harder up the stairs they all hoped were there. Kuwabara took lead since he was the one who could sense where you and Kurama were. Hiei followed up with Yusuke, his eyes darting side to side to keep an eye on the trapped souls in Purgatory. Kuwabara suddenly stopped and the others crashed into him. Hiei growled and stepped back, Yusuke did the same, rubbing his face.

"Why'd you stop like that!" Yusuke growled.  
"They're here," Kuwabara said. "On this level."  
"You sure?" Hiei asked.  
"Pretty," Kuwabara replied.

They looked for a door to a room and it appeared. Still wary, Hiei went in first. He opened the door. It was a room, not too big. He ventured in, pressing the door all the way to the wall to make sure no one was behind it. He saw a bed against a far corner and a dresser across from it. On the dresser was various tools and a single framed picture. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at it from over Hiei's shoulder.

"Its ," Kuwabara said.  
"No…"Yusuke said.  
"Yeah it is," Kuwabara said. "Sankichi has been stalking her for a while."  
"No, it's not her. 's hair is longer. And she would never wear that," Hiei said. "Come on, we're in the wrong room."  
"I bet this is Sankichi's room," Yusuke said.  
"Yeah," Kuwabara replied.

They trooped out the room and headed up some more floors until they came to another door. Hiei went first again and Yusuke and Kuwabara tailed him. It was a long, big room. People hung, bleeding and alive, in iron cages from the ceiling. Passing by the spike forest, the guys shuddered.

"Those spikes aren't going where I think they are, are they?" Yusuke muttered.  
"Just don't look at them or think about it," Hiei said, trying his damndest not to imagine their pain.  
"I think this is the right room this time," Kuwabara said. "I can feel their auras."  
"Yeah," Hiei agreed, "I can smell them. Let's hurry!"

They worked up to a run and headed to the end of the room. Closer to your scents, closer to Sankichi.

W+I+L+L+

You tried to breath around the bone in your neck, but your damaged windpipe only allowed so little air through to your nose and mouth. Your throat burned with its rib bone sticking through it and after recently throwing up. Sankichi laughed and walked away to the nearest wall, which was behind you. You looked over at Kurama. Only one of his eyes seemed focused, tears ran from both from the puking. Blood colored him as darkly as his hair did. Your guts were still laced throughout his body, entwined with his own in his abdomen. The wound at his heart had almost completely healed, so the one under his jaw pointing into his skull must be halfway healed as well. His one good eye widened in horror and you knew whatever Sankichi had behind your back was not going to be pleasant. You swallowed blood and tried to look behind you at him because you couldn't not look. Its like a car accident, you had to look even if you didn't want to.  
Sankichi saved you the trouble by coming around the platform you were held on. He had a foot long cylinder that was decorated with spikes at nearly every open space. The thing was the color of steel. The tip had a single spike and inch long. Towards the middle of the cylinder was a large rounded lump also adorned with jagged spikes. Your eyes widened in horror. What the hell was he going to do with that? Sankichi laughed and turned the thing on. It wiggled in a circular motion. You shuddered.

"An interesting thing, really," Sankichi said in a proud tone. "I made it here myself. After watching the world evolve I caught sight of this device. I only wished I had thought to make one during my time. So much pain it brings."  
You were almost too scared to ask, even though you had an idea, "What is it?"  
"I haven't come up with a fancy name for it yet. But in its simplest form, you call it a sex toy. Of course, it wouldn't have all these delightful spikes."  
"A dildo?" you couldn't keep the horror out your voice when you realized what he was going to do.  
"Yes," he said, proudly. "You're the first woman I've had in a while to test it on."

A painful tremble started in your legs and traveled up your body. Soon you were shaking violently, trying to wriggled free of the damned iron bonds you were trapped in. Sankichi stopped in front of you, his perfect smile grating on your last bit of sanity. He held the spiky dildo in front of your face. The instrument started with the spike at the tip which joined into the narrow body of the dildo. It widened as you move down the length of it, the spikes' tips were unseen. You knew by experience that unseen tips are sharp as hell. The suddenly bulging circle in the center of the 12inch length was abrupt, its spikes pointed up and outward towards the top. The bulge then reduced to the widening length of the bottom of the dildo.  
Sankichi gave you a good amount of time to stare at the thing in horror. You didn't realize that your trembling had broke out into thrashing. You lost sight of everything as you fought with everything in you to break free. The awkward positioning, with your stomach arched out, made it too difficult to maneuver an escape. Sankichi brought the overenthusiastic sex toy down and positioned the first spike at your unwelcoming orifice. He shoved about three inches into you in a second and you yelped out as spikes cut up your inner walls. He pushed in deeper until your nether lips touched the beginning of the bulge. You screamed. You screamed as the spikes tore up your insides. You screamed as he shoved the cold metal in you one painful inch at a time. You screamed and screamed as he forced your body to take in the bulge; thrashing about but only making it worse. You overcame the bulge and he pushed in still until nearly the whole torture instrument was buried inside you. Since the first piercing, blood had welled and dripped, now it just trickled down your legs in slow drips.  
Kurama was struggling to free himself of the chains. You screamed like a dying animal, one high pitched scream after another. Some sounding as if they were all just one long scream. The chains nearly rubbed him raw and bloody and he still struggled. Your suffering, your screams were going to haunt him and drive him crazy. He heard screams echoing yours and realized that he, too, was screaming at the top of his lungs. Hot tears burned down his cheeks.   
Sankichi seemed unaffected by all the noise. Some of the bystanders were covering their ears, others seemed to not care. One person actually took acupuncture needles and shoved them into his ears to stop hearing the screams, but watch on in interest. No biggie, he regain his hearing within the hour. Sankichi began to pull out the dildo of death. It caught onto your flesh and he gave a yank to free it. He pulled it out slowly, letting the spikes carve up your walls. When it snagged on flesh again, he'd yank it free and continue his slow extraction. When he had all 12inches of the bloody iron pulled out blood poured from between your legs. You screamed on still. You could still feel the pain of the spikes driving into your skin, ripping past your virgin barrier, puncturing your cervix, and breaking through that as well. The pain drove you to scream and scream. Your body shook uncontrollably as you revisited the pain.   
You thought you were revisiting the pain, when in truth, Sankichi had pushed the iron piece back inside you. He pushed and pulled, yanked and jerked it in and out of you over and over. Your head was thrashing around, your back pushed and banged against the iron behind you, bruising and cutting your back. Your hands and ankles jerked at the chains, the chippy metal cutting into your skin and rubbing your limbs raw. Sankichi stopped his tortures for a second to go back behind the platform you were on. He left the spiky dildo in you. You screamed more until you felt yourself go a bit numb and some of the pain subsided. You breathed heavily in your bonds. Tears rushed out your eyes and dripped off your face, mixing in with sweat and blood. Sankichi came back with an attachment for the dildo.  
It was a base of some sort. Shaped like a gun except the end of the barrel had a small, thick piece of metal on it. Sankichi pushed that piece of metal into the bottom of the dildo, still deep in you, until it clicked. The small movement of the spikes within you made you whimper and yelp. Sankichi pulled on the trigger and the dildo began to spin inside you. Tearing you up even worse. He pulled the trigger back all the way and the barrel of the gun extended, pushing the dildo of death deeper still into your ravaged body. You let out painful scream after scream. Blood washed down your legs from your forcefully widened opening and pooled on the floor under your platform. Your throat was sore and you still had your rib bone protruding from the center of it, but you screamed like never before.  
Some of the waters were really getting off on the show. They had the purely masculine look on them when you think about sex. One even started whacking off as he watched. The one who'd poked his hearing out inched closer and closer to get a better view. One or two left as the screaming became to loud for their ears. Kurama still echoed your screams and struggles, his wrists rubbed to the bone. Blood ran down his arm and dripped off his elbows. His veins were bared to the air as his struggling continued to rub his bones against the chains.

Y+O+U+

Botan checked on everyone's bodies again. A grave look crossed the grim reaper's face and she darted out the room and headed to Koenma's office. She burst into his door where the young prince was sitting at his desk with stacks of papers and stamps. He looked up from his work and noted the urgency on his assistant's face.

"Lord Koenma!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks.  
"What is it, Botan? Are they back? What!" he asked, putting his stamper down.  
"Their bodies," her lips quivered as she let out a loud sob, "They're getting so cold. Too cold that even the blankets aren't helping much!"  
"Damn," Koenma said and pushed a button on his desk. "Ogre!"  
"Yes, Koenma sir?" George's voice came over a small speaker by the button.  
"Go down and get me some hot blankets! Steaming hot! All the blankets you can get!"  
"Is there something wrong with the Spirit Detectives?" he asked.  
"JUST GO TO IT!" Koenma yelled.  
"Yes sir!" George said in a hurried voice.  
"Do you think they'll make it?" Botan asked him.  
"If they are on their way out," Koenma said, "Maybe."  
"I hope they're all right," Botan sniffled.

Koenma was standing on his desk looking downward at the floor. Botan began to cry softly again. He opened his arms and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his small body. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried in his arms. He closed his arms around her and held her while she cried.

E+S+C+A+P+E+

The guys froze. They heard your screams echoing through the room. Hiei didn't wait another second to use a burst of speed. The others were close on his tail as their own adrenaline fueled their speed. They raced past people trapped in bonds, walking towards the exit, holding torture instruments, and other such happenings. Sankichi's pet beast stepped in their way and the guys had to skid to a stop. The large monster's eyes were fine and well again, but dried blood still covered the front of its body. Hiei had his sword drawn and glared at the creature. Beast had already sensed their movements and let out a thunderous roar.  
It thundered towards them, long muscled hands extended, claws at the ready to rip and tear. Amazingly fast for something so big! Hiei ducked under its large swipe and slashed up with his sword. Beast's forearm fell to the floor in a spray of blood and twitched. He roared and reared back. Yusuke readied his spirit gun and Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword. The beast lurched forward and swung its good hand out in amazing speed and caught Hiei along the upper back. He hit the floor next to the still twitching severed arm. Yusuke fired into Beast's chest and it staggered back. Kuwabara ran his sword through its stomach and Beast haunched over. Hiei flipped up and jumped on its back. He stabbed his sword into Beast's spine and held fast.  
Beast began to thrash throw its body around. He hit the wall slamming Hiei's back into it, pushing his stomach onto the hilt of his sword and in turn, forcing it deeper into Beast's back. He roared again, but the sound was drowned out by an endless scream. Kuwabara whipped his sword across Beast's waist and Hiei pushed off the wall. The entire upper half of Beast's body fell to the floor in a heavy plop. Hiei retrieved his sword and decapitated the creature. It wouldn't kill him, but it would slow him down.  
With Beast out the way, they all ran to the source of the screaming. The ear piercing screeching grew louder and more urgent every step they took. The smell of blood washed over their sense in a nearly gagging scent. They finally reached the end and the sight stopped them dead in their tracks. Their mouths hung open, their eyes wide in terror. The earsplitting screaming seemed distant to them now. Nothing was real except what they saw before their eyes. Sankichi was still drilling you, quite literally, with the dildo of death. Your blood was everywhere underneath you. Your intestines still linked to Kurama. You gave another shrill scream that brought the guy back the to ugly reality. Enraged, Hiei charged Sankichi…

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Joanna: Read and review!


	11. Race to Escape

Joanna: Thanks to kagomeserinity2, latias713, Nayami-Zetsumei, blessed-indian-rose576, Brookebennet64, GreenDayForAnime, hieisfiredemoness,

I don't own anything! ENJOY THE FIC!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

With Beast out the way, they all ran to the source of the screaming. The ear piercing screeching grew louder and more urgent every step they took. The smell of blood washed over their sense in a nearly gagging scent. They finally reached the end and the sight stopped them dead in their tracks. Their mouths hung open, their eyes wide in terror. The earsplitting screaming seemed distant to them now. Nothing was real except what they saw before their eyes. Sankichi was still drilling you, quite literally, with the dildo of death. Your blood was everywhere underneath you. Your intestines still linked to Kurama. You gave another shrill scream that brought the guys back to the ugly reality. Enraged, Hiei charged Sankichi…

THIS TIME

Horror 11: Race to Escape

His sword gleamed off the lighting as he braced it for a devastating attack. Your screams drowned out the sounds behind Sankichi and he never heard the attack coming. Hiei sliced diagonally down. Sankichi felt the rush of air a second too late. He moved, barely enough to save his entire upper body from falling to the floor. Instead, his arm made the solo journey. A waterfall of blood poured from the severed stump. Red rage burned in Hiei's eyes, the fires of Hell in Sankichi. He released the trigger of the dildo base, letting it fall from your ravaged cavern, and turned fully to face Hiei. Hiei was blinded by rage; he attacked and attacked and attacked! Sankichi dodged to the best of his ability, but still lost appendages in the flurry of slashes of the sharp blade and the expert swordsmanship behind it. Hiei may have thought that swords lacked a taste of artistry, but he sure knew how to wield one.  
In a minute, Sankichi had been reduced to twitching body parts and chunks of meat on the floor. His detached head lay under your body in a pool of blood, his arms clenching and unclenching on the floor space between Kurama and you, his torso, reduced to strips of meat scattered everywhere, his legs random sized chunks strewn across the room. 

"You bastard, I will reform," Sankichi sneered at Hiei. "And when I do I'll come after you."

Hiei just growled at the talking head and stomped on it. Crushing the skull and brains and tissue. All of it squishing out from the pressure of his step. Sankichi was silenced for now, but he was right. Even with all the damage done, they were still in Purgatory, and one could not die when already dead. Kuwabara and Yusuke lost their stomach's contents over Sankichi's remains. When they finished puking their guts out, they wiped their mouths.

"Can I ask why you spread it all out?" Yusuke asked, absolutely sick to his stomach.  
"It'll take longer for him to pull himself together," Hiei said. "Go release Kurama, and we gotta get out of here while we can."

Hiei looked up at you. Your face, from the eyes down, was washed clean with your tears that still streamed from your eyes. You had a violent tremble still controlling your body and every twitch made you cry out in pain. The stab wound at your neck was healed, as was the puncture wound the crossed over your breasts. The gash that Sankichi made when he gutted you had started to close and heal, even with your intestines hanging out. Your torso and legs were stained red with blood, and the lively red fluid still ran from between your legs. Hiei took a shuddering breath and walked over to Kurama to remove your intestines from him.

A+L+L+

Upon the return of the blue ogre, Koenma and Botan raced back to the room to Purgatory; steaming hot blankets in tow. Various doors to other rooms streaked past as they wasted no time in rushing to the room the bridged Spirit World to Purgatory. You would never think that Koenma could run that fast, without his little jetpack. (AN: The one he sported in the final round of the Dark Tournament, lol.) Koenma cursed as he ran, saying that he'd need to get important rooms like that closer to his office to save from all the cardiac exercise. They sprinted back to the room, nearly knocking over a duo of ogres carrying out another cold dead body. Botan stopped, eyes tear stricken, to make sure it wasn't the body of one of her friends and was relieved that it wasn't. She darted again towards the room behind Koenma and George. When she reached the room, it felt all the more colder. Koenma was kneeling between Kurama and your body, since you two were the first in, and put a hand on your frigid bodies. He signaled George over to wrap your body in the hot, hot towels while he put some on Kurama. Botan grabbed a few and put some on Kuwabara's body and Koenma and George got the last few on Yusuke and Hiei's body.

"Will it be enough?" Botan asked.  
"I hope so," Koenma said, with a fearful feeling.  
"That tone," Botan said, tears in her eyes, "What aren't you telling me?"  
"Botan," Koenma said, "Let's just hope they are about to come out." 

Y+O+U+R+

Kurama had regained his sight, in both eyes. The puncture wounds on his face were all healed. The cut that Sankichi made in his neck and chest to weave your intestine through had started to heal as well. Hiei knew he had to act fast or you two would be stuck like that for a while. He gently, but firmly, pulled your intestine out of Kurama's stomach, and unweaved it from his torso and out his mouth. Kurama gagged and threw up again, nearly getting it on Kuwabara. He continued to have dry heaves even while the younger boys unchained him. He collapsed to the floor on hands and knees choking and gagging, coughing up blood and continuing his dry heave spell. More blood and thicker fluids soaked into his pants. Yusuke knelt and made small circular motions on his back and he shook him off.

"…Go…make sure 's all right…" he said in between heaves.

Yusuke hesitated only a second before he nodded and stood. He went to your side. Hiei tucked your intestine back inside your body, they'd reposition themselves when the wound healed. He reached behind your blood sodden body and worked on unclasping your chains.

"Shit!" he cursed.  
"What? What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.  
"I need a fucking key for this damn thing!" Hiei said.  
"You're not fucking serious? Damn it!"

Yusuke slammed his fist into the raised platform that also held you captive on the iron rack. It dented with a metallic sigh. Kuwabara jumped and let out a shuddering breath and you yelped and shivered more violently. Sankichi had pulled enough of his head together to let out a scary laugh; it seemed more airy and open without a throat to deepen and control it. Yusuke kicked the remains into a wall, splattering them again. 

"Don't make jump like that," Hiei ordered. "She's hurt enough as it is. The more she shivers the more she hurts herself."  
"Sorry," Yusuke said.  
"S-Sankichi…" Kurama tried to speak.  
"What about him?" Yusuke asked, looking along the remains.  
Kurama shook his head, "His hand…his finger…key…"

Hiei wasted no time in grabbing one of Sankichi's severed hands and bringing it around to the locks of your chains. He shoved one of the fingers inside the lock and it clicked open. He moved to an ankle lock and tried the same finger but it didn't work. He cursed and tried another finger and another. None of those fingers worked. Hiei growled and went to the other side of you, to unlock the locks there. He tried all the fingers on the hand in the locks until they clicked open. Then Hiei tossed the hand to the floor and picked up Sankichi's other arm. He was able to unlock the last two locks on you and you almost fell to the floor on top of Sankichi's squashed head, but Hiei and Yusuke caught you. You shook violently in their arms and Hiei waved over Kuwabara. Kuwabara took a hold of you while Hiei took off his cloak and wrapped it around you.

"Now lets get out of here. Kurama, can you run?" Hiei asked.  
"Run?" he almost smiled, "I don't know yet. Let's find out."

Kurama stood up, wobbly and took a step. The others followed him. Soon Kurama had worked himself up to a jog and was making progress in moving faster and faster. Hiei ran alongside him to catch him if he fell and opened the door when they reached it. They all stepped out into the black abyss.

"So how did Koenma say to go down?" Kuwabara asked.  
"I say we free fall," Hiei said. "It took too damn long just running up."  
"Just…get….me….the fuck out of here!" you said through clenched teeth.  
"The pain does go away when we return to the living world, right?" Kurama asked.  
"Here's hoping," Yusuke said.  
"We're wasting time, lets start falling," Hiei said.

B+O+D+I+E+S+

"Lord Koenma! The towels aren't working!" Botan cried.  
"Damn it," he muttered.  
"Why?" she cried, "Why isn't it working!"  
"Could it be too late?" George said and no sooner had he said it, he hit the floor hard.  
"Don't. You. Dare. Give. Up. Hope!" Botan said through her sobs. "We can't give up on them now!"  
"Botan…" Koenma said.

Even under the hot towels your body temperatures barely rose. In fact, it seemed that they dropped more. Needless to say this was making everyone very, very worried. Either you all came out now or it'd be too late…

H+A+V+E+

"Down we go," Yusuke said.

Everyone imagined the floor disappearing from under them and soon they were falling through the pitch darkness of Purgatory. People watched as they fell past them, their heads following the hopeful escapees. Some growled and followed after them, hoping to either hinder their escape or go with them. Yusuke looked up as he fell, counting the people they had following them. He cursed silently under his breath as some reached out for the group with sneers on their faces. Yusuke flipped them the bird and only seemed to fuel their anger; their hatred to the living.

"We got us a tail!" Yusuke yelled to Hiei.  
Hiei turned and looked, "Damn…don't worry about them! We are getting out of here. Fuck them all!"  
Yusuke smirked at that, "Nicely put."

Hiei turned back down to watch where he was falling and cursed just before he fell onto the large British man that deterred his rescue mission. His head was intact once more. The larger man seemed to be waiting for Hiei, for he had a smirk as he caught the fire demon by the neck and slammed him into the ground, that he knew was there. Hiei hit with a breathtaking thud. The Brit reared his fist back to slam it into Hiei's face when Kurama fell on his back, followed by you, Yusuke and Kuwabara. You all dog piled the large angry man, quite by accident, but you were there nonetheless. He growled and pushed free of the pile of bodies. He kicked Yusuke away, grabbed Kuwabara by the collar of his shirt and threw him into a wall a few feet away. He then kicked Kurama a few feet away, still holding Hiei to the floor. The Brit grabbed you by your hair and lifted you up. You winced and yelped.

"Aah, it's the lady from before," he grinned, "Glad to have you in my grasp. But first I must tend to this short one."

He dropped you to his side and turned back to Hiei. He repositioned his fist in the air and sent it surging at Hiei's face. Hiei took the hit square in the jaw, his hands clutching at the larger man's hand around his neck. The Brit kept on punching Hiei, over and over and over. Hiei kept worrying at the hand at his throat until he realized that he can't suffocate anyway. He mentally kicked himself for that and was about to kick the man's solar plexus when you suddenly latched onto the Brit's rearing arm. Hiei stared for a minute. Moving seemed to cause you such colossal pain, and yet you still did it to help him out. He only thought for a second before he was back to attacking the large man. You had distracted him enough for Hiei to get that kick in at his solar plexus. The man grunted, his eyes widening. He threw his arm to the ground to support himself on hands and knees, sending you flying to the ground in front of him. You cried out as you hit the floor, the impact sending shock waves juddering through your thrashed body. Hiei pushed the Brit off his with his feet and spun around and kicked the man at his temples. He hoped for a wall or something for his head to crash through and a wall did stand against the Brit's head. It looked much like decapitation with his head through the wall. Hiei went to you.

"Are you all right?" you asked.  
"Peachy, you?" he asked.  
"I feel worse than shit, get me outta here if you want me to feel better," you said.  
"With pleasure," he smiled gently at you. "You guys all right?"  
"Sure," Kurama sat up holding his arm over his ribs.  
"A little bloody but fine," Kuwabara said, wiping his lip of blood from the impact of the invisible wall.  
"I could have done without the kick but lets go," Yusuke said.

Hiei lifted you onto his back and nodded at the others. You all were about to continue on your way when the other people that were following you stopped for a 'chat'. One man, a slim muscled brown guy, came down from above them with his arms over his head, hands clasped together to whack Yusuke with a powerful hit to the back of the head. At the same time, a woman came clawing at Kurama, tearing his shirt off his back. Kuwabara backed up as a duo of kids tried to tackle him. Hiei jumped back and put a wall between him and the offending attacker.

"We don't have TIME FOR THIS!" his voice was an angry growl and grew to a yell.

Kurama kicked the woman back and drew out his rose whip and in the same fluid motion, cracked the whip at her face. She screamed and backed off; apparently this game was too much for her. Kuwabara grabbed the two boys that tried to beat him up and bonked their heads together and shooed them off with the woman. They protested until he glared and drew his spirit sword; then they hauled ass. Yusuke hit had hit the floor pretty roughly and was about to get dragged away by the brownie that attacked him when Kurama snapped his whip at the man's hands, clasping them together. He ran up and punched the man to the floor and lifted Yusuke to his feet. Without waiting for more people to attack they all quickly began their descent. You and Hiei falling first, followed by Kuwabara and Kurama and Yusuke.

"Are you well, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.  
"Yeah, just got sucker punched…that bastard," he replied. "What about you? Those cuts look kind of bad."  
"We're in Purgatory," he said. "It will heal."  
"What can kids their age do to get sent here?" Kuwabara asked.  
"I'd rather not know," Kurama and Yusuke shrugged.  
"There's the end!" Hiei yelled with great relief to his comrades.

They all looked down. Sure enough, Hiei was standing flat on his feet, no longer falling. The large door that they had come into Purgatory through stood in all its relieving glory. They heard an enraged yell from above and glanced up to see Sankichi freefalling down amazingly fast and completely healed.

"How in the fuck!" Yusuke cursed.  
"FOOLS! I'VE BEEN HERE WAY LONGER THAN YOU ALL! I KNOW HOW TO HEAL FASTER!" Sankichi yelled down to them.  
"Damn it!" Hiei growled. "Just go through the damn door!"

Hiei pushed you into Kuwabara's arms just as a knife impaled his shoulder. You stood and cried out for Hiei but he ushered you towards the door.

"We'll hold him off long enough for you to go through the door. Kuwabara go with her. We'll be right behind you!" Hiei said.  
"But-" you began.  
"NO BUTS! JUST DO IT!" Hiei yelled.  
"Come on," Kuwabara pulled you towards the door.

You let yourself be pulled slowly by Kuwabara to the door. At that moment Sankichi landed at the same level. He reached out and Hiei tackled him, along with Yusuke and Kurama. Kuwabara had the door open and stood in front of it. You watched as Sankichi pulled another knife and rammed it into Hiei's temple, the blade cutting right behind his eyes. He froze for a moment as the sensation of complete blindness took over him. Everything slowed. Kuwabara was like an insect buzzing around your ears as you watched Sankichi disable your other two close friends. He pulled a long blade and pinned Kurama to a wall, piercing his heart. Kurama writhed and struggled to free himself and Sankichi thrust another blade into his neck. Yusuke leapt at Sankichi and was taken back with a quick slash of, yet another one of Sankichi's blades. He froze and turned to you and Kuwabara.

"Run!" he yelled at you.

As he said that, his mouth slit open, making the phrase smiling from ear to ear much more literal. Blood flooded from him mouth and his bottom jaw fell slack, his mouth hanging open. Yusuke coughed on the blood sliding down his throat. Sankichi hit him with a punch to the gut.

" come on!" Kuwabara grabbed your wrist and began to lead you to the door.  
"But the others!" you said. "I can't leave them behind."  
"We have no choice! This is what they want! Better them than you," he said pulling you.

You stared at your friends for a second before making your decision. You turned towards Kuwabara, tears glistening in your eyes and a sad smile on your face.

"Tell the others goodbye for us," and you pushed him into the door.  
" no!" he yelled trying to keep his hold on you.  
"Thanks a lot, Kuwabara," you said, more tears running from your eyes.  
"Noo!" he yelled as his hand slipped over yours and he disappeared into the door.

You turned around to see Sankichi's face only centimeters from your own.

"Boo," he smiled, his crisp black skin crinkling around the edges of his lips.  
"Boo yourself," you said and reached a hand back to the door to test a theory.

You touched the swirling space inside the door and met with a solidness. Your heart felt heavy. You truly wouldn't be able to leave. You couldn't pass through the door. 

D+I+E+D+

"Nooo!" Botan let out a great sob and fell into Koenma's arms.

Her body shook with sobs as her greatest fear came true…

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Joanna: You know the drill read and review


	12. Devastating Partings

Joanna: Since it's the last chappy, I'll do the disclaimie and get on with it.

I don't own YYH. Togashi-san does and I'm mighty thankful for that. And now, without further ado…I give you the final chapter of Ravaged Room….ENJOY!

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

LAST TIME

You turned around to see Sankichi's face only centimeters from your own.

"Boo," he smiled, his crisp black skin crinkling around the edges of his lips.  
"Boo yourself," you said and reached a hand back to the door to test a theory.

You touched the swirling space inside the door and met with a solidness. Your heart felt heavy. You truly wouldn't be able to leave. You couldn't pass through the door. 

D+I+E+D+

"Nooo!" Botan let out a great sob and fell into Koenma's arms.

Her body shook with sobs as her greatest fear came true…

THIS TIME

Horror 12: Devastating Partings

Koenma just stared in shock while Botan and George went from body to body checking pulse and heartbeat. He couldn't believe it. Not until Botan let out another mourning cry. His team, his friends we dead. Dead and trapped in the worse place to be eternally and he couldn't bring them back or save them. A ripple of energy and Kuwabara slowly sat up. He realized where he was and jumped up to run to the portal but his limbs were deathly cold and numb and he fell. Botan and Koenma were at his side. 

"Kuwabara! Where are the others?" Botan cried, tears rushing down her cheeks in an endless stream.  
"Ogre! Go prepare a hot bath for Kuwabara! Hurry!" Koenma ordered and turned to Kuwabara. "What happened in there?"  
"," Kuwabara said softly, his voice nearly drowned out by the chattering of his teeth.   
"Come on, Botan. We gotta get him warm before he dies of hypothermia," Koenma said.

Together they were able to get Kuwabara out the cold, cold room and towards Koenma's private bathroom where a huge, hot bathtub was waiting for Kuwabara. Kuwabara nearly slipped out their arms numerous times with his violent shivering but the two held tight and didn't let him fall. Botan glanced at Kuwabara and noticed the tears rolling down his cold skin. She looked past him and to Koenma, he too was crying. She looked back at the receding sight of the door and sighed sadly. A sob shook her body, made her knees weak and she almost fell, dragging Kuwabara and Koenma with her. No one said anything. They all just moved to the bathroom.  
When they reached the bathroom, George was waiting by the large tub, towels in hand. Steam rose from the welcoming water as they sat Kuwabara on the toilet seat by the tub. His teeth were chattering so hard and he was shaking so much it looked like he was about to break himself or chip some teeth.

"Should we just put him in?" Botan said, "Before he gets too cold."  
"No. If we just put him into very hot water suddenly when he's so cold, it may kill him. He has to ease into it," Koenma said.

So they again helped Kuwabara to stand and sat him at the edge of the tub. They slid his feet over the edge and into the water slowly. Kuwabara's shivering sloshed the water around but it became a little less violent. After a few minutes, they eased more of his body into the water and had George help hold him above the water. They kept him suspended for a minute or two before slowly easing him more further into the water. By the time they got Kuwabara's waist in the water, his teeth stopped chattering. When he was chest deep in the water he had almost stopped shivering and instead made involuntary jerks every now and then. In half an hour they had him submerged and laid against the edge of the tub, his whole body under the warm water from chin down. Koenma sat on the toilet lid, Botan against the wall opposite Koenma and George just stood against the wall.

"…." Kuwabara said, staring into the white walls above the tub.  
"What happened in Purgatory?" Botan asked. "Where are the others?"  
Kuwabara closed his eyes, "They're stuck. Sankichi grabbed them at the last minute…" he took a shuddering breath, " could have come back…but instead she pushed me in and Sankichi grabbed her too," tears rolled down his cheeks. "They are all stuck in there…and we came so close."  
Koenma hung his head low, to hide his tears, "I didn't want to believe it…when we put the hot towels on you guys…I knew and Kurama were gone for good."  
"What are we going to tell their families?" George said and everyone looked at him. "Yusuke's mom already lost him once before. She'll be devastated now. And Kurama's human mother Shiori is such a nice lady, what will she do when she learns she'll never see Kurama again? And 's dad should be calling in a few days, correct?"  
"Damn it! And the girls!" Kuwabara said loudly.  
"Who's going to tell them?" Koenma asked.  
"I will," Kuwabara said.  
"What will you tell them?" Botan asked.  
Kuwabara was silent, willing himself to be strong, " I don't know."

T+H+E+

You leaned against the portal that wouldn't let you pass and stared into Sankichi's eyes. The promise of pain, suffering, and torture. He smiled at you; you scowled.

"It would seem you shall be mine for good, after all ," he said happily. "I'll give you some time to adjust to your new home. I'll be back," he laughed and turned and went up stairs.

Tears glistened in your eyes but you fought them back. You'd done enough crying already and it got you nowhere. Sankichi stopped and turned around and walked back to you. You tensed up against the locked portal as he put his hands against the door frame beside you and leaned his face in.

"Almost forgot," he smiled and pushed his lips to yours in a chaste kiss, "Welcome to Purgatory; your new home," he straightened and cast glances at the three boys, "All of you."

With that he turned back and headed back up to his room, some hundred floors up. When he was out of sight, you moved over to Hiei. He sat against the wall, his eyes wide open and unseeing, with his hand on the hilt of the knife. He tugged it out and blood colored the side of his head. You touched him on the shoulder tentatively. He turned his blind eyes at you.

"Why did you stay?" he asked and the sadness was thick in his voice.  
"There's no way in…Purgatory that I'd let you get stuck here trying to save me," you said.  
He sighed, "The whole point was to save you from this."  
"Hiei, life without my friends is not worth living. I need you guys," you said, "Whether in Purgatory, Hell or anywhere else…I need you guys."  
"-…" Kurama's labored breathing called to you.  
"Hang on, Hiei," you stood and went to Kurama, "Kurama…"  
"H-help me p-pull this knife out," he gritted his teeth and grabbed the hilt.

You covered some of his hands with your own and gave a small count off. When you reached three you both tugged and the knife came out his chest. You let it drop to the floor as Kurama put a hand over his wound. You helped him over to Hiei and he sat down beside him while you went to Yusuke. You knelt by him.

"How ya holding up?" you asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Izsh zat shupposhed to be funny?" he asked, holding his bottom jaw to his upper jaw.  
"No, sorry," you apologized, "It'll heal soon…we've got all the time to wait."

The tone in your voice was sorry and regretful and made Yusuke look up at you. You had turned your head and stared at the black floor. Yusuke touched your chin and turned you to face him. You reluctantly looked into his eyes and let him see what you were feeling. Regret, because they were now trapped trying to rescue you, sorrow because you wasted their efforts, and now because of you, you'd all be trapped in a place worse than hell for the rest of your existence. Yusuke pulled you in and hugged you. You hugged him tightly back.

"I'm sorry, guys," you said, a few tears squeezing out your tightly shut eyes.  
"It's not your fault," Hiei put his hand on your shoulder.  
"We should find a room to recuperate in before some other occupants decide to revoke Sankichi's break time," Kurama said.

Yusuke stood and drew you to your feet. Kurama wiped the tears from your face.

"Whatever happens now, we're all here to watch each other's backs," he said.  
"Yeah. Through thick and thin, life and death," you gave a faint smile.  
"We might ash well make the besht of thish plash," Yusuke said, controlling his slack bottom jaw.  
"Yes," Hiei agreed. "After all, we're going to take it over."

You wrapped an arm around Hiei and you all walked a few feet to the left where you hoped and knew a door would appear. It was empty and fairly spacious, and as good a place as any to recuperate and plan.

E+N+D+

It was about five o' clock on a Sunday when Kuwabara had called Keiko and Yukina to his house. He sat on his porch with Botan awaiting for the two. Botan had decided to come help Kuwabara break the news to the girls, but left him to explain it to the parents alone. They both still looked absolutely sullen with rebel tears escaping their eyes every now and again. Finally the girls arrived. Kuwabara stood and invited them inside and into the living room. They all sat down; Kuwabara and Yukina on the couch, Keiko on an armchair, and Botan standing beside her, just in case. Shizuru was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen and living room with an unlit cigarette in her mouth as she awaited the news.

"Why the glum looks? What happened?" Yukina asked.

Kuwabara sighed, looking for the words to say.

"Where is Yusuke?" Keiko asked, "And , Kurama and Hiei?"

Botan let out a hiccupping whimper and covered her mouth with a hand as she cast her eyes down and turned her head away. Keiko took the hint.

"What happened to them? Kuwabara! Don't tell me he's…they…" Keiko left the sentence unfinished.  
"They're stuck in Purgatory…we can never see them again," Kuwabara said softly.  
"But you guys we so sure…you'd make it out!" Yukina wept in the middle of her sentence.  
"We almost did, but their bodies died before they could return…" Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara explained a short version of what happened. He didn't go into great detail about what Sankichi was doing to you or Kurama or what he did as you all almost escaped. Shizuru looked shaken. Her cigarette had fallen from her mouth as she leaned against the wall. Yukina bawled. She fell against Kuwabara and cried her eyes out while he held her. Keiko seemed hollow. No tears fell from her eyes. She just stared off into the distance, unhearing, unseeing, unfeeling. Botan waved a hand in front of her face and Keiko didn't react. She had passed out with her eyes open. All the deep emotions filled the house as the group wept, prayed, and mourned the loss of their friends. Keiko never really cried until after she woke up and realized that it was all real and not a sick joke. She completely broke down.  
After they were all done, Kuwabara stood to leave. The girls said they wanted to accompany him, because telling someone's parent that they'd never see their child again was a hard job to do. Kuwabara agreed and they all walked sullenly to Yusuke's house first. Atsuko took the news badly. She cussed and threw a fit. It was the second time she lost her son. She was already suspicious that he was gone, she'd felt a twerk of emotion. A gut feeling that something bad happened. Keiko decided to stay with Atsuko to ease her through her weeping while Kuwabara and Yukina went to Shiori's home.  
She opened on the first knob, a worried look on her face.

"Something's happened to Shuichi, hasn't it?" she asked, she already looked like she'd cried.  
"When did you get back, Mrs. Shiori?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Earlier today, I felt something was wrong," she said. "What's happened to my baby!"

Again, mother's instinct came into play. Kuwabara told her. Shiori fainted and nearly hit the floor but Kuwabara caught her. Together, he and Yukina eased her into the house and laid her on the couch. The only light that was visible was a single candle on the table. Its light flickered in the waves that their movements created. Yukina sat by Shiori and Kuwabara sat across from them in a recliner. Their faces looked stony and dark in the meager light of the lone candle.  
Suddenly a phone rang. The ringtone was smooth jazz; Kenny G's songbird. Kuwabara looked shaken: it was your cell phone. He then remembered that he had taken it for when your dad would call. He answered the phone to the worried voice of yet another parent. What a day.

"? Baby that you?" your dad spoke quickly.  
"No, Mr. (last name). This is Kuwabara. Her friend."  
"Where's my daughter?" he asked.

Kuwabara sighed and explained a refined version. He hadn't been able to come up with a believable lie to explain your death so he went for truth. Or at least very close to it. He first asked if you dad was a believer in Heaven and Hell and afterlife. It was an undecided answer so Kuwabara just went with it. Your dad was speechless. Minutes that lasted forever passed by until he spoke.

"So there was a poltergeist that haunted our house? That's what those noises were that heard?" he asked.  
"Yes," Kuwabara said.  
"And I never believed her," he muttered to himself.  
"I'm sorry?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Have you all set a date?" he asked.  
It took Kuwabara a minute to realize he was speaking of a funeral date. " No sir, not yet."  
"I'll be down in a few days with my eldest son. Don't have it without us," he said and hung up.

Kuwabara stared at the cell phone and hung it up. He hadn't really thought of a funeral. None of them have. But now that the thought was raised, the fact that he was never going to see any of his friends again became more real. Kuwabara nearly choked on a suppressed cry with the realization.

Later that night Kuwabara had gone out on his porch in his room and looked up into the dark sky of the moonless night. He stared for a while and tears welled up in his eyes as he shouted.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to live on knowing you guys are suffering! It's not fair!! Why'd you do it! Why'd you do it!" he collapsed to his knees, gripping the bars of the balcony rail so tight his hands were mottled. "Why are you making me life like this?" he whispered into the night and cried until he fell asleep.

T+E+R+R+O+R+A+W+A+I+T+S+Y+O+U

Joanna: And that my friends, is the end.

Joanna: Yep. But anyway, that's it. There will be no sequel. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I hope you'll still review this chapter! And thanks for sticking with me through this first time horror. I'm ecstatic that you all liked it so much. 

Joanna: Read and review!


	13. Will the Horror continue

Will the Horror continue? Prolly not. My goal with that ending was to let your imaginations continue the story for you. An openish ended story like that intrigues the mind and I want you all to think on the storyand ask yourself...

What could happen to them?

Will Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and the reader take over Purgatory?

How will the others do without the guys?

Things like that. Especially when you imagine what is or could be happening. I personally love a story that makes me think about the future of it. But yeah, the odds of a sequel are very slim. I thank everyone for their reviews, its the only reason this story made a full posting. If you'll think back, I used to have another story here, Thru Blue Eyes. Didn't get too many, or rather, rarely got any, reviews so i took it down. But anyway, thanks and see ya at the next possible fic!

Joanna


End file.
